Hot Under My Skin
by Orainoco
Summary: TRADUCTION de ITTLEBITZ. Les sorcières et leurs gardiens travaillaient ensemble pour protéger l'humanité jusqu'à ce qu'une malédiction rompe leur lien et que les gardiens deviennent des chasseurs, traquant ce qu'ils avaient juré de protéger. Blaine est un chasseur, et Kurt ignore qu'il est un sorcier. Ils apprendront que le désir est le seul danger auquel ils devront faire face.
1. Death Mark Day 1

**Titre:** Hot Under My Skin

**Auteur:** Ittlebitz

**Traducteur :** orainoco

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Rating:** NC-17 en général, PG dans ce chapitre

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre: **Référence à la mort d'un personnage (pas Klaine, mais un personnage très apprécié néanmoins…), dark theme incluant des allusions au sang, et à un léger contenu sexuel.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien. Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai un exemplaire du livre Blood Magic. Je l'ai lu et adoré, récemment je l'ai relu, et je me suis dit : « Eh bien, ce serait encore plus chaud s'il s'agissait d'une fic sur Kurt et Blaine ! »

**Résumé:** AU. Pendant des siècles, les sorcières et leurs gardiens ont travaillé ensemble pour protéger l'humanité contre les démons. Mais une malédiction a brisé le lien, et à présent les gardiens sont les chasseurs, poussés par une terrible pulsion, ils chassent et tuent ce qu'ils avaient autrefois juré de protéger. Et leur âme est le prix à payer pour avoir tué une sorcière.

Kurt Hummel ne sait rien à propos de la magie. Mais il est sur le point de découvrir quelque chose sur lui-même. Car non seulement c'est un sorcier, mais il est aussi la clé pour briser la malédiction.

Blaine Anderson est le leader du groupe connu sous le nom les Warblers, de puissants chasseurs célèbres pour leurs tatouages d'oiseaux et qui ont juré de ne jamais versé le sang des sorcières terre. Mais quand sa sœur est maudite par une sorcière démoniaque, Blaine doit trouver une sorcière terre pour la sauver.

Kurt peut aider ... s'il peut apprendre à maîtriser la puissante magie qu'il possède depuis sa naissance. Et Blaine doit contrôler ses pulsions tuer Kurt et absorber son sang... ou le posséder pour le faire sien.

**Note de l'auteur:** Une chose à noter dans cette histoire est que, en tant que Chasseur, Blaine et ses amis sont de grands hommes. Plus imposant, plus grand, plus musclé, et disons le, ils n'ont définitivement pas à rougir concernant un domaine en particulier. Je sais que dans le canon Blaine est plutôt petit, mais pour cette histoire, il ne l'est pas tellement.

**Note du traducteur : **Salut ! Il y a toujours une histoire qui nous accroche plus que d'autres, et que dire si ce n'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de celle-ci ! Elle regroupe tout ce que j'aime dans une fiction : de l'humour, de l'action, du suspense, des choix, de l'émotion, des dilemmes, de l'amour (bien sûre !). Je remercie **Ittlebitz** pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic ! N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot, elle est de plus très sympathique ! Et en attendant j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire, et à suivre cette histoire, autant que moi.

**Permalink FFnet** : **/ s / 8304358 / 1 / Hot-Under-My-Skin **(lien direct sur la fic originale ! n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces !)

* * *

**Marque de la Mort, 1****er**** jour **

Les murmures n'avaient rien de nouveau.

Kurt Hummel marchait derrière l'élégant cercueil noir de son père, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison funéraire de Lima pour se rendre à la sépulture dans le cimetière voisin. Endossé le rôle d'entrepreneur de pompes funèbres l'avait aidé à se concentrer, l'empêchant de se noyer dans un océan de misère et de chagrin. Il avait été reconnaissant et honoré de supervisé chaque détail du service qui célébrait la vie de Burt Hummel, montrant à quel point la communauté avait aimé et respecté son père de son vivant. Il ne laisserait pas les chuchotements l'affecter.

_« Ils l'appelaient toujours Porcelaine à l'école, toujours si pâle, si froid... »_

_« J'ai entendu dire que quelques sportifs avaient peur de lui... »_

_« Chut ! Kurt a réparé la voiture de ta grand-mère quand elle avait des problèmes. Il n'était rien si ce n'est adorable avec nous... »_

_« Il a retrouvé ma chatte quand elle s'était perdue. Il savait où elle était. »_

_« C'était son grand-père qui le détestait... »_

_« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de lui… »_

Kurt se tendit et réajusta sa veste de costume noir Armani, le tirant et serrant sur son dos. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit un bras lourd autour de ses épaules, l'attirant près d'un corps chaud. Kurt leva les yeux vers Finn Hudson. Finn et sa mère, Carol, étaient ce que Kurt avait de plus proche comme famille à présent. Burt et Carol étaient sortis ensemble à l'époque où Burt était tombé malade, et Carol était restée à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Finn avait toujours été grand et robuste grâce aux sports qu'il avait pratiqué au lycée, mais son temps dans les Forces Spéciales avait transformé son corps en une machine bien musclée. Une machine qui pouvait tuer s'il le fallait. Et à en juger par sa mâchoire crispée, en ce moment, Kurt savait qu'il voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un et le frapper.

« Il suffit de les ignorer », dit-il doucement. Finn hocha à peine la tête, en réponse.

Ce n'était pas une promesse, mais Kurt savait que c'était la meilleure réponse qu'il recevrait. Ça faisait plus de sept ans que Finn avait quitté Lima, Ohio, remplit d'excitation de changer le monde et avec l'intention de regagner l'honneur familial qui avait été perdu par son père biologique. Quand il était revenu, il y avait quelques mois de ça, c'était une personne différente. Fini l'insouciant plein d'espoir, et à la place il y avait un homme sombre qui semblait souvent ailleurs, comme s'il ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il était vivant ou mort. Mais quand Burt avait eu une autre attaque cardiaque qui l'avait laissé affaibli et avec des séquelles importantes au cœur, Finn était revenu à la maison pour prendre soin de Carol et aider Kurt à garder l'entreprise familiale, « Hummel Tire and Lube », ouvert. Finn faisait les corvées à la maison et dans la cour, surveillant Burt quand Carol et Kurt devaient aller travailler. Tout ce qui devait être fait, Finn le faisait sans se plaindre, et il écartait toute tentative de remerciement d'un air presque irrité, affirmant avec insistance que la famille était tout. Et il considérait Burt et Kurt comme de la famille.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe. Elle était entourée d'arrangements floraux et de feuillages qui avaient été disposés autour des canopées. Finn alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Carol, dont les yeux rougis et le visage pâle étaient striés des larmes qui témoignaient de son chagrin. Lorsque Finn plaça son bras autour d'elle, Carol se tourna vers lui dans un faible sanglot, et enfouit son visage dans son épaule, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Kurt grimpa sur l'estrade qui avait été installé et se racla la gorge. Il pouvait sentir le poids rassurant du dernier cadeau de son père, un nœud celtique en argent avec des figures et des boucles complexes qu'il portait sur une chaine autour de son cou, et sentit un léger sentiment de bien-être. Il regarda la foule qui s'était rassemblée là.

« Mes proches et moi-même tenons à vous remercier d'être ici aujourd'hui. Mon père voulait que vous sachiez que chacun d'entre vous lui avait apporté des moments de joie et de bonheur, et il vous chérissait tous. Sa dernière volonté était que nous ne soyons pas tristes pour lui, que nous devions célébrer la vie en embrassant nos familles et nos proches. » Kurt ferma les yeux et déglutit à deux reprises pour déloger la boule dans la gorge qui menaçait de lui faire verser des larmes. Il regarda les personnes endeuillées et sanglotantes, et sentit son cœur se réchauffer de voir autant de gens qui avaient tenu à Burt Hummel. « Après la cérémonie, il y aura une réception à l'intérieur. Nous serions heureux si vous pouviez vous joindre à nous. »

Kurt alla s'installer sur le siège de l'autre côté de Carol. Il était reconnaissant de n'avoir pas eu à planifier la réception, confiant cette tâche à sa meilleure amie, Tina Cohen-Chang, et à son ancienne camarade de classe et secrétaire nouvellement embauché au garage, Quinn Fabray. Elles étaient à l'intérieur du mortuaire, dans la salle de réception, là ou la nourriture et les boissons étaient prévus. Kurt laissa son esprit vagabonder quand le pasteur commença son office, il ne portait pas beaucoup d'attention aux paroles dirigées à une divinité à laquelle il ne croyait pas, mais il appréciait tout de même la sincérité de l'attention. En quelques instants, le sermon était terminé envoyant son père rejoindre sa dernière demeure. Les personnes défilaient une dernière fois devant le cercueil afin d'y déposer des roses. Beaucoup pleuraient et certains s'étaient approchés de Kurt pour l'embrasser.

« Ton père serait fier de toi, mon fils, » déclara le Révérend Jones en plaçant une main ferme et réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt se leva et alla une dernière fois devant la tombe de son père, caressant la finition brillante de la pierre. « Merci, monsieur. Nous avons planifié ça ensemble. J'ai juste suivi ses dernières volontés. » Les derniers mois de Burt avaient été à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, car il s'était de plus en plus affaibli, jusqu'à ce que son cœur malade ne fasse son dernier battement.

Deux retardataires s'engagèrent sur le chemin de la réception. L'un d'eux fit une remarque à l'autre, d'une voix forte : « Bizarre qu'il pleure pas, même pas pour son père. »

Le visage du pasteur se crispa, puis il secoua la tête. « Burt savait que tu l'aimais, Kurt. Il a toujours été si fier de toi. C'est ton dernier cadeau pour lui et tu l'as fait magnifiquement. »

Kurt eut envie de pleurer, mais se retint. « Je vous remercie. Croyez-le ou non, ça aide vraiment. »

Le révérend Jones pencha la tête. « Veux-tu venir à l'intérieur avec moi ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Je vais rester encore quelques minutes. »

Le pasteur hocha la tête et posa à nouveau sa main sur son l'épaule avant de se diriger à l'intérieur.

Kurt était enfin seul. Il prit une profonde inspiration, humant l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et retournée se mélanger au parfum douceâtre des fleurs et de la pluie. Le révérend Jones avait raison. Il avait rendu Burt fier. Cela faisait du bien; il se sentait bien. Burt l'avait adopté quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Peu importait que Kurt s'était avéré être un garçon un peu étrange, peu importait qu'il était homosexuel, ou peu importait les désaccords entre Burt et sa famille, son amour était resté solide comme un roc. Toujours.

« Je vais donner la maison à Finn, papa. Carol veut partir. Elle veut aller vivre avec sa sœur à Chicago. Recommencer. Je ne la blâme pas et je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour elle. Mais Finn veut rester ici, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce sujet. Il a besoin de quelque chose, une constante où il est à l'aise, savoir qu'il a un point d'encrage. Et je... je ne peux pas, papa. Je ne peux plus y vivre. Plus maintenant. Mais Finn… »

Les paroles de Kurt faiblirent tandis que l'air devint soudainement glacial. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un jeune couple en face de lui, un peu plus loin sur le chemin, et à sa droite deux femmes étaient debout devant une pierre tombale alors qu'un homme s'agenouillait devant celle-ci. Une des femmes croisa le regard de Kurt et le remarqua. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil sympathique puis tourna son attention vers ses compagnons. Ils ressemblaient à de typiques visiteurs du cimetière.

Kurt baissa et ferma brièvement les yeux. « Je suppose que je suis juste fatigué. Quoi qu'il en soit, à propos de Finn… »

Il le sentait à nouveau. Cette fois, des frissons parcoururent son dos et il eut la chair de poule. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne contre sa cage thoracique. Il se retourna pour regarder vers la canopée.

Un homme se tenait là, debout à côté de la chaise sur laquelle Kurt s'était assis pendant les funérailles. Il était grand et portait un long manteau noir. Il était bien bâtit, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son apparence, quelque chose que Kurt n'arrivait pas à saisir. _Reprends-toi__, Kurt. __Il __s'agit probablement de quelqu'un venu se recueillir._ Il prit une profonde inspiration, remarquant soudainement une odeur cuivrée. « Je suis désolé, vous m'avez fait peur. Êtes-vous ici pour mon père ? » L'homme était probablement une connaissance de Burt ou un client du garage qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré.

L'homme, gigantesque, le dévisageait fixement. « Je suis ici pour toi, Kurt. »

Le regard de l'homme était sans expression et d'un cruel vert mordoré. Kurt eut une sueur froide. Une voix dans sa tête cria : _Cours !_ Kurt frissonna, se retourna et courut. Les semelles de ses chaussures dérapèrent légèrement sur l'herbe humide. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. L'homme était toujours là, à le regarder en esquissant un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres pleines.

La peur propagea un goût chaud et amer au fond de sa gorge. Il se pencha et enleva ses chaussures. Quand il releva la tête, l'homme avait disparu.

Envolé.

_Cours !_

La terreur pulsait au plus profond de lui et il courut en direction du mortuaire. Son souffle s'accrocha dans sa gorge. Il était encore trop loin, au moins trente ou quarante mètres...

« Kurt ! »

C'était Finn qui marchait dans sa direction, Quinn à ses côtés. Kurt se tourna et s'élança vers lui. Ses poumons le brûlaient et ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du goût métallique de la peur dans sa bouche.

Finn le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant, tournoyant dans son élan. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Finn en soutenant Kurt sur le sol, l'agrippant dans son dos.

Les larmes brûlaient les yeux de Kurt face au geste protecteur. Finn avait toujours veillé sur lui. Leurs parents pouvaient ne pas avoir été officiellement mariés, mais les sentiments et les intentions étaient là, et Finn et Kurt se considéraient comme des frères.

« Kurt, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Quinn, ses grands yeux bleus plein d'inquiétude.

Un épais embarras commença à apparaître au fond de la poitrine de Kurt, et il pouvait le sentir se répandre sur ses joues et dans le bas de son cou. Qu'est ce qui l'avait fait paniquer, exactement ? « Je pense que je pourrais pas me rendre plus ridicule. »

Les yeux perçants de Finn balayèrent les alentours une fois de plus, puis se tournèrent vers Kurt. « T'as l'air terrifié. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dans un froncement de sourcils et la colère brillait dans ses yeux bruns. « Quelqu'un t'as embêté ? L'une de ces enflures… »

Kurt haussa les épaules, puis grimaça quand il glissa l'un de ses pieds, humide maintenant, dans l'une de ses chaussures. Il aurait à les nettoyer rapidement, il ne voulait pas les ruiner. « Ce gars m'a juste fait flipper. »

Finn renifla. « C'est un changement. D'habitude c'est l'inverse. »

Kurt roula des yeux et reprit son équilibre pour enlever un peu d'herbe sur son pied avant de remettre son autre chaussure. Il se redressa en disant : « Il m'a fait sursauter. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, il était juste... là. Je lui ai demandé s'il était là pour papa, et il a dit: 'Je suis là pour toi, Kurt.' » Il gémit alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Je me suis fait des films, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant que je le dis à voix haute, il voulait probablement juste dire qu'il était là pour me soutenir à l'enterrement ou quelque chose du genre. » Il fut surpris quand Quinn attrapa soudainement son bras.

« A quoi il ressemblait, Kurt ? »

La peur qui se détachait subitement de Quinn piquait la peau de Kurt et le fit presque reculer. Au lycée, Quinn avait été la populaire capitaine des cheerleaders, tandis que Kurt avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à essayer de trouver une façon maladroite de s'intégrer, et pourtant ils avaient réussis à devenir amis. Quelque chose avait changé Quinn, cependant. Kurt fronça les sourcils en tentant de répondre.

« Eh bien, il avait des cheveux noirs et les yeux d'une étrange couleur mordorée. Et il y avait quelque chose à propos de son visage. Il était presque... eh bien, délicat. » Kurt grimaça à l'utilisation de ce terme que d'autres utilisaient souvent pour le désigner autrefois.

« Il était petit ? » Demanda Finn.

Kurt secoua la tête. «Non. Un grand gars. Gigantesque, peut-être même plus grand que toi. Il portait un long manteau noir en daim jusqu'au genou et un pantalon noir. »

Quinn lançait des regards effrayés autour du cimetière et posa une main glaciale sur le bras de Kurt. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis grimaça : « Je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi exactement... » Elle leva ses mains et commença à frotter ses tempes, fermant les yeux comme si elle souffrait.

« Quinn, t'as besoin de manger quelque chose. T'as pas arrêté de travailler depuis ce matin, » déclara Finn.

Kurt était silencieusement d'accord. C'était vrai. Mais il avait senti la peur chez Quinn. Après être partie de Lima quelques années, elle était revenue, troublée et effrayée. Mais là encore, Kurt avait juste couru à travers le cimetière, comme si les chiens de l'Enfer en avaient après lui, alors qui était-il pour juger ? « Rentrons. J'agis comme un fou évadé d'un asile et Quinn oublie des choses. Nous devrions tous aller manger quelque chose, et les invités doivent nous attendre. »

Finn mit sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, dans un geste chaleureux et protecteur. « Je vais jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Si ce mec est là, je vais lui demander de s'expliquer. »

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et eut un petit demi-sourire. « Merci. » Il se sentait mieux quand Finn le prenait au sérieux, même s'il avait l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Quel diable l'avait possédé pour qu'il prenne la fuite ?

Il était tard quand Kurt rentra chez lui, dans son petit appartement. La seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir ces dernières heures était la promesse d'une douche chaude et d'un verre de vin. Il vivait dans au rez-de-chaussée d'un centre qui donnait sur la cour. C'était agréable lors de journées ensoleillées, avec ses bancs ombragés par de grands et vieux chênes aux branches tentaculaires, qui se pliaient et se tordaient. Mais ce soir, cela semblait trop sombre et ténébreux, dissimulant trop de cachettes.

Kurt secoua la tête avec dégoût. Son imagination était démultipliée. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait ressenti les mêmes sentiments, il aurait pensé qu'ils seraient exagérés.

Il se précipita sur sa porte et glissa rapidement la clé pour la déverrouiller. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il la ferma et fit coulisser le verrou, suivi par la chaîne sur la serrure. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant un peu plus rassuré. Il ôta ses chaussures et inspecta tristement l'intérieur, bien entendu ils ne seraient plus jamais tout à fait les mêmes. Il leva les yeux vers la tapisserie suspendue au dessus de sa cheminée en brique, la regardant d'un peu plus près. Il l'avait accroché quand il avait emménagé, mais ce soir, d'une certaine manière, elle avait l'air plus vivante.

Elle représentait un chat doré assis sur une boîte en argent et regardant un lac à l'allure calme. Derrière le chat, se dressait des montagnes ombragées de rose et de lilas. Le chat et les montagnes jetaient des reflets étranges sur le lac. Quand il était plus jeune, Kurt avait été fasciné par la tapisserie, essayant de distinguer les images à la surface du lac. Parfois, il avait presque l'impression que les fils se déplaçaient. Et ce soir, elle semblait plus claire et plus vivante.

La tapisserie était la seule possession de Kurt qui avait appartenu à sa mère biologique. Burt n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de l'adoption, mais il avait accroché la tapisserie dans sa chambre alors qu'il grandissait. Son grand-père, le père de Burt, qui avait vécu avec eux à l'époque, l'avait détesté. Mais Burt avait fermement refusé de l'enlever.

Pourquoi Elizabeth l'avait-elle laissé à Kurt ?

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant. Elle avait juste toujours été là. Mais peu avant la mort de Burt, il avait lâché à Kurt une véritable bombe. Il avait signé un contrat en ligne avec une agence de recherche pour parents biologiques. Il lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'apprendre qui il était et d'où il venait.

Kurt baissa la tête. Il devrait probablement se conformer aux souhaits de Burt et se lancer dans la recherche de ses parents biologiques, mais son chagrin était encore trop récent pour prendre une décision.

Il entra dans sa chambre et prit une douche chaude. Quand il eut fini, il enfila un pantalon de yoga gris et un vieux t-shirt blanc devenu ample à cause de lavages répétés. Il laissa ses cheveux humides et traina pieds nus dans la cuisine. Il se versa un verre de vin et se prépara une assiette de fromage et de crackers, puis aménagea un petit coin repas et s'assit à table. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur portable pour vérifier ses emails et vit qu'il y avait quelques vœux de condoléances.

Kurt but une gorgée de vin et commença à répondre aux emails, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour manger un morceau de fromage sur un cracker ou pour siroter son vin. Une fois terminé, il se rendit compte que la tension qui avait pesé sur ses épaules s'était envolé, que sa migraine avait disparu, et que les voix qui murmuraient doucement dans sa tête s'étaient calmés.

Son portable émit un « dinging » qui indiquait un nouveau message. Le titre disait : _Avertissement_. Sans y penser, il cliqua sur l'email pour l'ouvrir. Le message était court. _Les chasseurs t'ont trouvé ! Ils vont te tuer !_

Choqué, Kurt posa son verre de vin. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le bruit dans sa tête augmenta en un fort bourdonnement et la peur battait dans son torse. Il tenta de respirer calmement, certain qu'il exagérait, comme pour l'homme du cimetière. Il avait probablement mal lu l'email à cause de l'épuisement et des émotions de la journée. Il se pencha et le relu.

_Les chasseurs t'ont trouvé ! Ils vont te tuer !_

Quels chasseurs ? Pourquoi le cherchaient-ils ou voulaient-ils le tuer ? Etait ce une sorte de mauvaise blague, grossière et mal venue ? Kurt chercha à savoir qui avait envoyé le message. Ce qu'il découvrit assécha sa bouche et un malaise appuya contre sa colonne vertébrale comme des doigts glacés. Le fromage et le vin lui retournèrent l'estomac.

Ca n'avait aucun sens.

L'email était de _lui._

* * *

Blaine Anderson rôdait à travers sa boîte de nuit, essayant de faire disparaitre ses pulsions en buvant une bière. Puis une autre.

L'alcool n'aidait pas, il ne le faisait jamais. Seul le sexe arrivait à apaiser la terrible pression qui donnait envie de chasser et de tuer.

« L'endroit est bondé ce soir, » souligna Mike Chang alors qu'il marchait à ses côtés.

Blaine regarda son ami et haussa les épaules. « Scandals » avait été un succès immédiat, dès l'instant où il avait ouvert ses portes, il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Le club était rempli tous les soirs par des hommes en quête d'apaiser le mal qu'ils portaient au fond d'eux. Le décor reflétait cette idée ; tout en noir et rouge. Les bars de chaque côté avaient été complétés avec une finition noire laquée et brillante qui réfléchissait l'éclairage rouge, lui donnant l'aspect de flammes dansantes. Les pistes de danse étaient légèrement revêtues avec la même finition et les même lumières rouges. Il y avait deux fosses en cages noirs entourées de sièges en cuir noir et rouge. A divers emplacement de la boite, des gargouilles sculptées et des dragons crachaient du feu. L'éclairage noir et le mélange des lumières rouges et violettes ajoutaient à l'effet infernal.

Blaine lança un regard inquisiteur à Mike. Il savait qu'il n'était pas venu tailler une bavette.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Les yeux marron sombre de Mike scannèrent attentivement le club. « Si seulement je savais. Mais il y a quelque chose. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, lui aussi. Merde. « Une sorcière ? »

Le regard de Mike se redirigea vers Blaine pour lui répondre. « Pas moyen. Je l'aurais su. Tu l'aurais su. » Il hocha brièvement la tête en direction d'une des fosses. « Ils l'auraient su. »

Blaine plissa les yeux en dévisageant les hommes. Ils étaient quatre, portant des vêtements décontractés et de longues vestes qui cachaient les longs couteaux à lame dont ils ne se séparaient jamais. Des chasseurs de sorcières, mais pas du genre qui venaient pour se détendre ou pour tirer leur coup. « T'es arrivé à voir leurs mains ? »

Mike prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. « Ouais. Lisse comme du verre poli. »

Blaine acquiesça, ses soupçons confirmés. « Rogues* ». Il vida sa bière. Les chasseurs rogues étaient condamnés. Ils n'avaient plus les lignes qui se trouvaient normalement sur la paume de la main. _C'est ce qui arrive quand on perd __notre âme__,_ pensa t-il amèrement. « Les chasseurs perdent de plus en plus la bataille contre la malédiction et deviennent rogues. La question est, pourquoi sont-ils ici ? »

« Le faucon, » déclara Mike comme si la réponse était évidente.

Ouais. Blaine savait qu'ils voulaient espionner l'homme qui portait le tatouage du faucon. Voir ce qu'il allait faire. Le grand tatouage dans le dos de Blaine semblait presque se réchauffer. Il se retourna pour regarder Mike. « Tu sais Wes s'est juste foutu de nous. Je lui ai dit que je voulais un corbeau. Il m'a ignoré et m'a fait un faucon à la place. Il pense qu'il est hilarant. »

« Connerie, » dit sèchement Mike. « J'étais là tout le temps, putain. Je l'ai vu dessiner sur ton dos des plumes noires qui ce sont transformés en or et en brun avant que l'encre ne sèche. Même la forme de l'oiseau a changé. C'était bizarre, merde. Le Slayer* t'as choisi pour être un leader. »

Blaine se pencha derrière le bar et s'empara d'une autre bière. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était garder leurs âmes. Ils étaient nés chasseurs de sorcières, une race d'hommes avec une longue et honorable histoire de justice et de protection. Ils avaient été immortels, les gardiens imparables des sorcières terre ; des femmes et quelques hommes hautement évolués ayant des pouvoirs issus des éléments terrestres pour protéger, guérir et aider les mortels tout en traquant et détruisant les sorcières démoniaques. Mais à présent, et depuis plus de vingt ans, à cause d'une malédiction de sang et de sexe, Blaine et Mike luttaient contre de sombres pulsions qui clamait le sang des sorcières, des pulsions qui pouvaient les détruire, eux et leur âme. « Qu'est-ce que les rogues en ont à foutre que j'ai un faucon comme tatouage ? » Demanda-t-il en décapsulant facilement sa bière pour en prendre une longue gorgée.

Mike haussa les épaules. « Ton tatouage indique que le Slayer est vivant. S'il l'est, les rogues sont royalement foutus. Ils viennent ici pour garder un œil sur toi et essayer de comprendre ce que tu vas faire. Quelque chose a changé ce tatouage, Blaine. Et ce n'était pas Wes. »

« Je suppose que ça craint d'être un rogue sans âme, » remarqua nonchalamment Blaine. Sans leur âme, quand un chasseur mourrait, il devenait une ombre condamnée à errer entre les mondes dans une agonie sans fin.

« Alistair Young a convaincu les rogues que de tuer toutes les sorcières briserait la malédiction et que leurs âmes reviendraient. »

Blaine renifla de dégoût. « Alistair Young est celui qui devrait avoir peur du Slayer. Ce salaud l'a renié. » Blaine fixa son regard sur Mike. « Et c'est ça, ajouté à la malédiction des sorcières démons, qui a provoqué la rupture entre le Slayer et les chasseurs. »

Mike étudia attentivement Blaine. « Tu crois que le Slayer est vivant, alors ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Ouais. J'y crois, mais qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire, bordel. Pourquoi m'aurait-il désigné pour être le leader des chasseurs de sorcières ? On ne peut pas protéger les sorcières terre, on ne peut même pas résister quelques minutes à leur odeur, sans risquer de perdre le contrôle et de les tuer de nos propres mains. »

Mike fixa Blaine, ses yeux noirs le dévisagèrent d'un air pensif. « Mauvaise nuit ? »

La bonne question était : quand ça ne l'était pas ? Il y avait des nuits ou Blaine rêvait de plonger son couteau dans une sorcière, le bonheur l'envahissant en ressentant leur pouvoir et leur sang glisser sur sa peau. A ce moment là il se réveillait en sueur, terrifié que cela soit réellement arrivé. Ou que cela finirait par arriver. « Assez mauvaise,» répondit-il.

«Allez. Va prendre du bon temps. Je vais garder un œil sur les rogues, » dit Mike.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Dis à Puck, Wes et Sam de rester sur leur garde, nous avons de la compagnie. » Le reste du groupe de chasseurs connus sous le nom des Warblers étaient éparpillés dans le club.

« C'est comme si c'était déjà fait, » répondit Mike en s'éloignant.

La seule chose qui pouvait apaiser les chasseurs venait de la partie sexuelle de la malédiction. Seul le sexe repoussait leur soif de sang. Blaine se dirigea vers l'un des bars. Plusieurs femmes s'étaient rassemblées autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas ce que Blaine recherchait. Il mit la main sur un mec aux cheveux blonds bouclés, portant un jeans serré et un t-shirt noir col en v qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Il vit Blaine le regarder et lui adressa un sourire sensuel.

« Salut toi. Mon prénom est Jeremiah. »

Blaine le dévisagea. De près, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la sueur et de son eau de Cologne bas de gamme mélangé à celle du rhum, et il aperçut la souffrance dans ses yeux verts. _Bienvenu au club, bébé._ « Tu as une envie, Jeremiah ? »

Jeremiah se rapprocha, s'alignant afin de chevaucher la cuisse de Blaine. Blaine put sentir sa dure virilité pressée contre lui. « Y a un endroit où on peut aller ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Ouais, à l'étage. »

Jeremiah acquiesça et Blaine le vit hésiter une seconde. Il savait ce que pensait Jeremiah. Il y avait des rumeurs sur les hommes qui fréquentaient le club. Ils étaient imposants, et ce dans plus d'un domaine, et pouvaient nuire à un partenaire sexuel s'ils ne se montraient pas prudents. Mais Blaine était toujours prudent. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Jeremiah et le tira plus fort sur sa cuisse, pressant et frottant contre lui. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Jeremiah déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam suivant le mouvement. « Pareil pour moi, » dit-il en faisant courir légèrement ses doigts sur le bras de Blaine.

Les clients qui venaient au club savaient qu'ils avaient affaire à des hommes dangereux. Certains étaient attirés par le danger, d'autres avaient leurs propres démons à combattre. Blaine se leva. Il se fichait de savoir pourquoi Jeremiah était là, rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Ce qui importait vraiment était qu'il pouvait lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Le soulager de son désir implacable.

Blaine prit sa main et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas très grand. Ses yeux fixèrent sur l'entrejambe de Jeremiah et il nota le perceptible renflement. Il ne pensait pas à la largeur de sa taille ou, jusqu'où Jeremiah serait capable de le prendre. Combien de volonté il faudrait à Blaine pour se contrôler. Il se demanda brièvement si ça valait le coup. S'il lâchait prise et laissait son instinct animal prendre le dessus, il pourrait le pénétrer durement et profondément, avec absolument aucune considération pour le plaisir de son partenaire. Son envie augmenta à l'idée de pouvoir un jour donner à un homme tout ce qu'il avait.

Quelqu'un le bouscula et Blaine sortit de ses pensées. Le contrôle. C'était ce qui séparait l'homme de l'animal, le chasseur de sorcière du chasseur rogue. Il lâcha la main de Jeremiah et se plaça derrière lui, afin qu'ils puissent faire leur chemin à travers la foule. Blaine se concentra sur son cul sexy. Jeremiah lui apporterait un certain soulagement, apaiserait ses pulsions et Blaine s'assurerait qu'il ait sa part d'amusement. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos et le guida vers les escaliers, mais s'arrêta quand il vit l'homme debout devant eux.

Avant que Blaine puisse réagir, Mike s'était déplacé derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Wes, Puck et Sam étaient en alertes et prêt à passer à l'action au moindre problème.

Blaine savait qu'il devait éloigner Jeremiah. Celui-ci continua d'avancer avant de réaliser que Blaine n'avait plus sa main sur son dos, et se retourna pour le dévisager. Blaine se saisit doucement de son bras et le tira vers lui avant de le passer à Mike. « Emmène-le dans mon appartement. Prends-lui ce qu'il veut en chemin. » Il regarda Jeremiah. « J'ai besoin de m'occuper d'un truc, mais je te rejoindrai dès que j'aurais fini. »

Jeremiah avait l'air confus, mais hocha la tête et suivit Mike.

Blaine se retourna vers l'homme. Il savait que les quatre rogues qu'il avait aperçu dans la fosse un peu plus tôt s'étaient rapprochés, mais son attention restait fixée sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

L'homme tendit un morceau de papier à Blaine, révélant sa paume lisse dans le mouvement. « C'est ta dernière chance. Prouve ta loyauté. Occupe-toi de cette sorcière, ou tu mourras à sa place. »

Dans un accès de colère, Blaine éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Merde, papa, ça sonne comme une mauvaise réplique de film. » Âgé de la cinquantaine, Damian Anderson avait l'air d'avoir moins de trente ans. Le sang des sorcières qu'il avait assassiné maintenait sa jeunesse. Ses yeux verts mordorée étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Blaine, mais le regard de Damian était terne, sans vie, et sans pitié.

« Tu es un putain de lâche. Le Slayer est mort, tué par les sorcières et leur malédiction. Tu te caches derrière un dieu mort et inutile parce que tu es trop lâche pour agir en homme et tuer ces salopes qui nous ont maudits. » Ricana Damian.

Blaine pouvait sentir l'odeur du cuivre venant de son père, c'était le résultat quand ils absorbaient le sang de sorcière. Un mortel ne le détecterait pas, mais une sorcière ou un chasseur le sentiraient certainement. « Agir en homme ? Tuer des sorcières terre qui ne peuvent pas se défendre, c'est agir en homme ? » Cette pensée le rendait malade, mais ce qui le tuait vraiment était de ressentir la sombre pulsion qui coulait dans ses veines. Le désir de plonger son couteau dans une sorcière et de sentir la puissance du sang recouvrant sa peau.

Damian rit sombrement. « Peut-être que tu es trop une salope pour ça. » Son sous entendu était évident et le corps de Blaine se crispa de fureur.

« Dégage de mon club. »

Les deux chasseurs rogues derrière son père sortirent leurs couteaux. Blaine réagit rapidement, sa main alla à l'étui placé au bas de son dos et tira son propre couteau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il regarda les rogues avec défi. Il voulait le combat.

Mais à sa grande déception, ils rengainèrent leurs lames. Blaine lutta pour garder son contrôle. Les rogues préféraient se battre lâchement et n'avaient jamais aimé les combats loyaux dans lesquelles ils prenaient le risque d'être tué, passant l'éternité en agonisant comme une ombre. Il savait que Puck, Sam et Wes observaient et protégeraient les clients dans le club. Jamais ils n'auraient commencé un combat, mais ils seraient sacrément certains de le finir. Blaine était énervé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de baiser le corps d'un homme consentant, leur donnant du plaisir à tout les deux, et au lieu de ça, il devait traiter avec son trou du cul de paternel et quelques uns de ses larbins.

La tension dans l'air était palpable et un murmure inquiet parcourut la foule. Damian regarda le manche d'argent du couteau dans la main de Blaine. « Il n'y a pas d'ailes magiquement gravées. Le Slayer ne peut pas te redonner ton immortalité s'il est mort. Cesse d'être un lâche pathétique et élimine les sorcières. »

Blaine sourit froidement. « J'aime ma vie, merci. »

Damian recula, son visage se durcit une nouvelle fois. « Quand nous aurons tués toutes les sorcières et brisé la malédiction, nous aurons tous une vie immortelle. »

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait. « Logique intéressante. Tu peux essayer de justifier vos actions comme tu veux. Ce sont les sorcières démoniaques qui ont lancées la malédiction, et non les sorcières terre. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec ça. »

« Elles étaient là ! Elles n'ont rien fait ! Rien pour arrêter la malédiction ! Tu cherches tout le temps des excuses. Tu as 24 heures pour faire ton devoir et tuer cette sorcière. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu es mort, » grogna Damien. Il laissa tomber la feuille qu'il tenait. Elle flottait toujours dans les airs lorsque la porte claqua derrière les chasseurs.

Blaine attrapa le papier avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le regarda. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent avec surprise quand il réalisa que la sorcière qu'il fixait sur la photo était, en fait, une très rare sorcière de sexe masculin. Bien que typiquement féminine, les lignées de sorcières avaient produit quelques mâles à travers leur histoire. D'habitude ils étaient, à la différence des mortels, plus beau et plus mince. Et généralement ils étaient aussi incroyablement puissants. Blaine étudia l'image de la sorcière durant un long moment. Ses yeux avaient des nuances de bleu, de vert et de brun qui se mélangeaient en leur centre, et comme la plupart des yeux de sorcières, ils étaient légèrement inclinés. Alors qu'un chasseur ne pouvait pas être en mesure de reconnaître une sorcière par son apparence, il serait toujours capable de la détecté par l'odeur du pouvoir dans son sang. Cette sorcière était extrêmement attirante. Même au travers d'une photographie, il semblait rayonnant et expressif. Au bas de la photo, Blaine tomba sur les informations dont il aurait besoin pour le traquer et le tuer. Il chercha un nom et le trouva.

_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son combat. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était gardé son âme. Il avait juré de ne jamais céder à la malédiction et de tuer une sorcière terre. Il ne voulait pas tuer ce Kurt Hummel.

Il plia le papier et le glissa dans sa poche.

* * *

**NdT : **

J'ai gardé les expressions originales comme « Rogue » (qui peut être traduit par « voleur ») et « Slayer » (le Tueur) car je trouve que cela sonne bien mieux en anglais. Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ! A bientôt.


	2. Révélations

**Titre:** Hot Under My Skin

**Auteur:** Ittlebitz

**Traducteur :** Orainoco

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Rating:** NC-17 en général, PG dans ce chapitre

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre: **Référence à la mort d'un personnage (pas Klaine), langage, violence, clin d'œil et mention à un passé Seblaine

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien. Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai un exemplaire du livre Blood Magic, ainsi qu'une imagination débordante et un esprit tordu…

**Note du traducteur :** Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, (dont McTwist et à Jenn à qui je n'ai pas pu directement répondre). Pour répondre à une question de sassy Klaine : je pense poster un chapitre une fois par semaine, certainement vers le mardi/mercredi (je ferais tout mon possible en tout cas). En espérant que ce chapitre ci vous plaise également, et en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture.

**Permalink FFnet** : **/ s / 8304358 / 1 / Hot-Under-My-Skin **(lien direct sur la fic originale ! n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces !)

* * *

**Marque de la Mort, 2****ème**** jour **

Kurt dormait encore quand son téléphone portable sonna le lendemain matin. Tâtonnant, il le trouva finalement sur la table de nuit, réussissant à y répondre avant qu'il ne tombe sur le répondeur.

« Allô ? » Dit-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

« Oh, Kurt, je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé ? » La voix de Tina sonnait pleine d'excuse de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« C'est bon, » répondit Kurt, en combattant un bâillement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd, alors qu'il s'allongeait sous les couvertures. « J'ai fait un rêve au sujet de mon faucon. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. »

« Oh ? Ton faucon protecteur ? » Interrogea doucement Tina.

Kurt eut un rire. « N'essayes pas de m'analyser, Dr Cohen-Chang, ce n'est pas le moment. » Tina avait toujours mentionné le faucon des rêves d'enfance de Kurt comme étant son faucon protecteur. À l'époque, le faucon apparaissait toujours pour le réconforter quand il était seul et effrayé. Hier soir, il s'était manifesté à Kurt pour le consoler de son chagrin.

« Bien sûr, tu rêves de quelque chose de réconfortant dans un moment comme celui-ci, Kurt. C'est une période difficile pour toi. Et je suis la pire amie du monde, parce que je dois annuler nos plans pour aujourd'hui. J'ai une situation d'urgence, » déclara Tina.

Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver au Lima Bean pour un café avant de se rendre à la maison de Burt et de commencer à trier ses affaires. Kurt s'assit dans son lit, s'appuyant contre ses oreillers. « Quelque chose en rapport avec l'un de tes clients ? »

« Pas exactement, » tergiversa Tina.

Kurt n'insista pas. Les patients sous hypnoses de Tina souffraient de nombreux problèmes, et elle avait déjà eu à travaillé avec des personnes victimes d'endoctrinement par des sectes, ou pour toute autres situations similaires. Cela s'avérait dangereux parfois, et Tina prenait des précautions supplémentaires pour protéger sa vie privée et celle de ses patients.

« Je te jure que ce n'est que partie remise. Nous allons commander une pizza à la viande avec supplément fromage et boire toute une bouteille de vin sans penser aux conséquences, d'accord ? Je dois prendre l'avion pour une consultation dans quelques jours, mais nous nous verrons avant. » Promit Tina.

Kurt claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation. « Tu travailles trop dur, Tina. Tu es médecin, toi plus que les autres devrait le savoir. »

« Ton père me disait toujours la même chose, » dit-elle, un mélange de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle était souvent allée rendre visite à Burt quand Kurt était réquisitionné au garage, simplement pour passer du temps avec lui, bavardant aimablement et buvant des tisanes qu'elle leur concoctait.

Kurt eut un petit rire faisant écho à ses larmes. « Il t'aimait, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Et je l'aimais aussi. De plus, » déclara Tina, malicieusement. « Il essayait toujours de me soutirer des informations sur ta vie amoureuse. »

Kurt se mit à rire. « J'en doute pas un seul instant. » Il regarda l'heure. « Tu ferais mieux de raccrocher et de t'occuper de ton urgence. Nous en reparlerons demain, ok ? Je dois te raconter comment un mec m'a fait flipper pendant les funérailles. »

« Quand c'est arrivé ? J'ai rien remarqué. » Demanda Tina, avec inquiétude.

« J'étais encore dehors, tout seul devant la tombe, » répondit Kurt penaud, se sentant stupide rien qu'en y repensant. « Toi et Quinn étiez à l'intérieur pour superviser la réception. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait paniquer ? » Questionna t-elle, toujours inquiète.

Kurt soupira. « Justement. Je ne sais pas exactement. Je suis sûr que c'était juste le stress. J'avais seulement l'impression que ce mec avait surgi de nulle part. Et il était juste... bizarre. Mais on va parler de mon épisode de fou demain. Tu dois y aller. » Rit-il.

Mais Tina ne riait pas. « Kurt, soit prudent. Si ce gars t'a mis mal à l'aise, fait juste confiance à ton instinct. Rendez-vous chez moi demain, ok ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. On pourra commencer le ménage chez ton père un peu plus tard. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil de surprise. « D'accord. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Tina ? »

« Non, tout va bien, mais je veux te parler. Je dois y aller, mais s'il te plaît, Kurt. Promets-moi de faire attention. » Déclara t-elle.

« Wow, le suspense est insoutenable ! » Taquina Kurt. « Mais oui, je le serai. Je te vois demain. »

* * *

Blaine analysa les billes sur la table de billard et aligna la queue avec son prochain mouvement, se penchant sur son objectif. Un coup résonna bruyamment en un « CRACK » et la boule huit roula dans le trou au coin de la table. « Psychosocial » de Slipknot hurlait des haut-parleurs alors que le bourdonnement d'une aiguille à tatouer ronronnait par-dessus la musique.

« Je peux pas bosser avec Puck qui rumine comme une vache. » Grogna Wes, balançant l'aiguille sur le plateau. Il travaillait sur le dragon coloré sur sa poitrine depuis des mois. Il s'assit au bureau qui avait été installé spécifiquement pour lui et son matériel de tatouage. Il était pieds et torse nu, un jean noir revêtait ses jambes musclées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés et leurs pointes avaient été teintes d'un rouge flamboyant.

« Bordel, je rumine pas ! » Protesta Puck en trempant une autre tortilla dans la sauce salsa avant de l'engloutir, veillant bien cette fois à mâcher aussi bruyamment et ignoblement que possible. « T'as juste besoin d'une raison pour me casser les couilles. » Les cheveux noirs de Puck étaient rasés sur un Mohawk et l'aile d'un phénix était tatouée sur chaque biceps, que son T-shirt noir aux manches arrachées dévoilait clairement. Ses longues jambes étaient revêtues d'un vieux jeans troué, et il portait des bottes noires de motard en cuir arborant des chaînes et un crâne sur les insignes. Ses pieds étaient posés sur une chaise. « Comment tu peux supporter de te piquer avec cette foutue aiguille ? Ca te suffit pas de le faire pour nous ? Et qu'est ce que ça va donner ton truc, de toute façon ? »

Wes et Puck n'avaient pas cessés de se chamailler depuis une heure, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Personne ne pourrait croire que ces deux là étaient des amis proches, qui feraient n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre. Noah Puckerman était un chasseur de prime dont le fond sadique faisait qu'il aimait ramener ses proies vivantes, ou presque. Wes Montgomery était un artiste de talent dont les dessins avaient presque l'air vivant et intimidant. Il renifla au commentaire de Puck.

« Peu importe, mec. Les meufs kiffent mon tatouage. Deux d'entre elles l'ont aimée la nuit dernière. » Révéla t-il d'une voix arrogante tout en travaillant sur la couleur dans une zone sur laquelle il tatouait.

Les bottes cloutées frappèrent le sol. « Baise-moi, t'as eu deux meufs ? Genre, en même temps ? »

Wes ricana. « _Baise-moi__._ C'est exactement ce qu'elles disaient hier soir. C'est comme si t'y étais. T'étais en train de mater ou un truc du genre, Puckerman ? T'espère te taper mes restes ? »

Blaine leva les yeux avant de partager un regard amusé avec Sam.

Puck atteignit sa botte et en tira un couteau à lame fine, une lame mortellement pointue. Il la passa négligemment sous l'ongle de son pouce pour le nettoyer. « Je me demande combien de meufs tu te taperais sans ta langue ? Impossible de leur parler sans elle, ou de les lécher sans elle. »

Wes leva l'aiguille qui continuait de vibrer. « Probablement plus que toi quand tu devras demander de l'aide pour enlever l'aiguille que je t'aurais enfoncé dans le cul.»

« Aïe. » Murmura Sam. « Pourquoi vous ne vous mariez pas déjà ? Où au moins coucher ensemble et qu'on en parle plus. » Deux paires de yeux se tournèrent vers lui et ils levèrent leurs mains en signe de reddition.

Blaine rassembla à nouveau les boules pour une nouvelle partie et s'empara du bâton qu'il utilisait pour l'ouverture. « Je vais miser sur l'aiguille. » Dit-il en tirant sur les boules de billard qui s'éparpillèrent à travers la table, grognant de satisfaction quand l'une d'elles disparue dans un trou. Ils étaient tous passés sous l'aiguille de Wes, et si on leur donnait le choix entre un combat avec une paire de chasseurs rogues armés jusqu'aux dents ou l'aiguille, Blaine envisagerait sérieusement de tenter sa chance avec les rogues. « Et je suis assez sûr qu'ils ne sont pas de ce bord là, Sam. »

Sam Evans étudia les billes sur la table et chassa ses cheveux blonds de devant ses yeux avant de jouer son coup avec précision. « Mec, c'est un dragon sacrément terrifiant. » Dit-il, en changeant de sujet. Il avait choisi pour tatouage un mythique Thunderbird*. Il s'étendait sur ses épaules sous son t-shirt Star Wars.

Blaine dévisagea Wes quelques instants. Bien qu'il fût le plus petit d'entre eux, Wes arborait le plus grand tatouage. Il avait commencé avec des ailes de dragon, et Wes avait fini par y ajouter le corps qui s'étalait sur son torse. Un petit canari jaune était tatoué sur sa cheville, un tribal encerclait l'un de ses biceps, et il possédait d'autres tatouages qui le recouvraient tout aussi bien. Wes pouvait être le plus petit, mais il était incroyablement talentueux et incroyablement mortel.

Puck avait perdu tout intérêt dans son échange verbal avec Wes. Il rangea son couteau et se dirigea vers Mike qui était assis à surveiller les multiples écrans du système de sécurité que Blaine avait mis en place. Mike gardait habituellement un œil attentif sur les différents angles des caméras montrant le club, ainsi que les terrains environnants situés près de la propriété privée de Blaine. Puisque c'était l'après-midi et que le club n'était pas encore ouvert, il était rare de voir grand chose sur les moniteurs. Blaine se redressa et posa son bâton juste à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il à Mike.

Il le regarda. « Ta mère et ta sœur sont ici. »

« Par elles-mêmes ? » Demanda Blaine. Il se dirigea vers l'écran pour le constater de ses propres yeux. Effectivement, sa mère se dirigeait vers la porte arrière avec sa sœur dans les bras. C'était inhabituel. « Laisse les entrées. »

« Déjà fait. » Dit Mike, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui leur permettraient d'entrée. Sam alla à la chaine stéréo et éteignit la musique. Blaine traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour sa mère et sa sœur.

Deirdre Anderson était à tous égards une belle femme. Petite avec des yeux marron foncés et de lisses cheveux blonds. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était pâle et des rides d'inquiétudes étaient visibles autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

Samantha la sœur de Blaine, affectueusement connu sous le nom de Sammy, lui tendit les bras quand elle le vit.

Blaine sourit et l'a prit des bras de sa mère. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de lui et le serra fortement. « Salut, Blaine ! Maman a dit que je pouvais venir et faire des coloriages avec Wes. Je peux ? S'il te plait ? » Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'excitation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa nature ou de celles des autres. Elle les aimait tous, totalement et inconditionnellement. Et pour eux, des chasseurs de sorcière ayant un sombre instinct de tueur qu'ils avaient du mal à contrôler, les Warblers fondaient entre ses petites mains.

Blaine fixait sa mère. Quand elle hocha la tête, Blaine déposa Sammy par terre. « Va demander à Wes s'il veut faire des coloriages. » L'encouragea t-il doucement. Toute autre personne qui connaitrait Wes aurait ri à l'idée que cet impitoyable chasseur puisse faire des coloriages avec une petite fille. Wes était devenu orphelin très jeune. Il avait grandi dans la rue et avait du apprendre à tuer pour rester en vie. C'était un artiste de talent, riche à présent, grâce à son salon de tatouage et à la série de comics dont il était l'auteur. Mais lui et Sammy passaient des heures à colorier ensemble. Wes était attentionné avec Sammy et avait toujours du temps pour elle. Et de tous les Warblers, il était son favori. Il coloriait Mon Petit Poney avec la même patiente dont il faisait preuve pour dessiner son gagne-pain.

Blaine regarda Sammy s'éloigner pour trouver Wes, ses longues boucles noires se balançant en tresses, puis se tourna vers Deirdre. « Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Deirdre n'avait pas bougé depuis que Blaine avait prit Sammy. C'était une femme coriace, intelligente, Blaine le savait, mais en ce moment, elle avait l'air tendue et anxieuse. Vulnérable en quelque sorte.

Sam, Puck et Mike vinrent se placer derrière Blaine. Il y avait une tension palpable dans l'air. Deirdre les dévisageait, ces hommes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait vu grandir, elle se tourna vers son fils. Elle avala sa salive, puis prit une inspiration tremblante. « Elle a la marque, Blaine. Sammy a la marque la mort. »

Blaine sursauta comme si elle venait de le frappé. Les mots résonnèrent en boucle dans son esprit, son sang rugit d'une colère bouillonnante. _Non._ Pas sa douce petite sœur. « Tu es sûre ? » Il entendit sa propre voix, mais elle sonnait comme si elle était à des centaines de kilomètres.

Deirdre hocha la tête. « J'en suis certaine. C'est la marque de la mort. » Un tremblement la secoua et Sam l'amena à une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir pendant que Mike attrapait une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.

Blaine voulait dire à sa mère qu'elle se trompait. Mais même si Deirdre était une mortelle, elle était pleinement consciente du monde surnaturel qui coexistait avec le sien. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait été un agent de voyage pleine de réussite, voyageant énormément à travers le monde dans le cadre de son travail. Lors d'une de ces escales, elle rencontra et tomba amoureuse de Damian, celui-ci lui avouant qu'il était un chasseur de sorcière et qu'il était immortel. Elle savait que cela signifiait qu'elle finirait par vieillir et par mourir un jour, tandis que Damian continuerait à vivre. Et elle ne se laissa pas troubler. Elle et Damian s'étaient mariés et ils avaient été fous de joie quand elle était tombée enceinte de Blaine. Mais la malédiction arriva, et Deirdre avait cru que son amour serait assez fort pour empêcher son mari de devenir rogue, espérant qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble maintenant que Damian n'était plus immortel.

Elle avait eu tort. Et elle avait lutté durant des années pour éviter à son fils le même sort que son père. A présent, elle fixait Blaine les larmes aux yeux. « C'est sur son front, Blaine. Elle s'est réveillée ce matin. Juste une petite tache rose. J'ai pensé que c'était probablement une piqûre d'insecte, mais cette après-midi, elle était plus grande et était devenue parfaitement ronde. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Blaine ressentit la douleur de sa mère, ajoutée aux pulsions qui coulaient dans ses veines. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Peu importait combien il tenait à son âme, il irait traquer la sorcière noire responsable et l'éliminerait. Il sauverait Sammy, et il se détruirait en même temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur mourir. Et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. La victime d'une malédiction de la marque de la mort tombait malade et mourait à la pleine lune, ce qui lui donnait environ quatorze jours.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça. Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Sammy. Je vais traquer la sorcière qui a lancé la marque et je la tuerais. » Déclara Blaine, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

Deirdre trembla à nouveau. « _Blaine._ » Dit-elle, d'une voix brisée par un sanglot.

Blaine comprenait. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était restée avec son père, même quand il était devenu rogue. Elle savait que Damian la tuerait avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre Blaine et l'emmener loin de lui. Et elle était restée jusqu'à ce que les choses soient devenues trop dangereuses pour Blaine, tous deux s'enfuyant et se cachant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour faire face à son père. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, surtout après que Damian ait retrouvé Deirdre, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour la séduire, afin qu'elle tombe enceinte de Sammy. Et désormais, elle devait sacrifier l'un de ses enfants pour sauver l'autre. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Non, Blaine. Tuer une sorcière va te changer, qu'elle soit démoniaque ou non. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Je vais la tuer. Tu la traqueras, et je la tuerai moi-même. » Dit-elle avec force.

Puck grogna et Sam se raidit. « Deirdre. » Avertit Mike de sa voix claire. La simple idée que sa mère puisse faire face à une sorcière noire accentua la rage de Blaine. Un chasseur était né pour protéger et pour tuer. Les deux instincts étaient indissociables. Il la serra dans ses bras. « Maman, seule une sorcière qui a vendu son âme en échange de pouvoirs démoniaques peut jeter un tel sortilège. Te tuer sera pour elle aussi facile que de se débarrasser d'une mouche. Tu dois prendre soin de Sammy. Je vais trouver la sorcière et faire ce qu'il faut. »

Il la lâcha et se rendit dans la pièce voisine. Les rires enfantins et le chuchotement d'une voix masculine s'élevaient, et il trouva Wes et Sammy étendus par terre. Un grand livre de coloriage Princesse Disney était ouvert devant eux avec une grande boîte de crayons de couleurs. Sammy était couché sur le ventre tout en coloriant. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à rayures arc-en-ciel, ses pieds battant l'air.

Blaine se mit à genoux à côté d'elle. « Qu'est ce que tu colories ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Ariel. C'est la petite sirène. Tu veux m'aider ? » Elle lui tendit un crayon rouge.

Il leva la main et souleva sa frange. Là, au milieu de son front se trouvait une petite marque rose. Son esprit se battit avec sa pulsion qui le poussait à trouver la sorcière qui avait fait ça, et répandre son sang, lui faire payer. Prudemment, il retira sa main.

Les yeux de Wes se durcirent, se rétrécissant en voyant la marque. La haine brûlait profondément dans son regard brun. Cependant quand il s'adressa à Sammy, sa voix était douce comme toujours. « T'es coincée avec moi, peanut. » Elle eut un petit rire au surnom ridicule. « Ton frère a quelques affaires sur le feu dont il doit s'occuper. » Wes regarda Blaine dans les yeux. « Va te charger de ça. »

La mâchoire serrée, Blaine hocha la tête. Il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Son père avait mis en colère une sorcière démoniaque et elle lui avait jeté une malédiction. Mais les chasseurs étaient immunisés contre les malédictions mortelles, ainsi le sort l'avait esquivé, ignorant Blaine et s'installant sur Sammy.

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaine s'arrêta au domaine où vivait son père. Le domaine avait été autrefois la maison d'un vétérinaire, compléter d'un bureau et d'un chenil situé juste derrière. La maison avait été rénovée et Blaine ne voulait pas savoir à quoi servaient le bureau et le chenil désormais. L'endroit appartenait à la Junte Rogue*, mais Damian était un fidèle tueur de sorcière et ils lui avaient donné ce qu'il désirait. Blaine n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse vivre dans ce type de servitude. Il n'était pas un rogue et sur ses ordres, les Warblers le tueraient si jamais ce jour devait arriver. Ca ressemblait plus à une certitude maintenant que cette malédiction frappait Sammy.

Blaine sauta par-dessus la clôture et s'engagea dans l'allée. Il savait que les caméras étaient sur lui et ça lui convenait très bien. Il voulait que Damian sache qu'il était là. Quand il arriva à la porte, il cogna dessus. « Ouvre, papa ! On doit parler ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaine sentit sa mâchoire tomber de surprise quand il reconnut l'homme.

« Sebastian ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Il s'agissait de Sebastian Smythe. Ils avaient joué ensemble quand ils étaient gamins. Sebastian était le premier mec qu'il avait embrassé. Ils avaient perdu contact quand Blaine était parti en cavale avec sa mère. Il retint son souffle quand une odeur cuivrée le frappa. Rogue. Cette prise de conscience fût comme un coup de pied à son instinct. Son ami d'enfance et son premier béguin était devenu l'un d'entre eux.

« Salut, Blaine. T'es devenu super sexy. Damian ne m'a jamais dit que tu avais si bien grandi. J'ai toujours su que tu serais séduisant, mais putain, t'es une bombe ! » Sebastian le reluqua, se léchant lascivement les lèvres.

Blaine cligna des yeux, dans un état de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité qui se transforma rapidement en indignation. « C'est quoi ce bordel, Sebastian ? T'es l'un d'entre eux ! »

Le regard lubrique de Sebastian disparu et ses yeux se durcirent. « Arrête tes conneries dramatique, Blaine. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et ce n'est pas un jeu. Les sorcières nous détruisent et nous volent notre héritage. C'est le moment pour nous de nous défendre et de reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit. »

Blaine pensait aux rogues qu'il avait tué au cours de ces dernières années. Il ne les provoquait jamais, mais s'ils causaient des ennuies, il y mettait fin. Et il ressentait toujours de la pitié et des remords pour un chasseur qui avait perdu sa bataille contre la malédiction. Mais en fixant l'homme qu'il avait connu gamin, un gamin avec qui il avait joué, prétendant chasser ensemble les sorcières noires, l'adolescent dont les lèvres s'étaient timidement appuyés contre les siennes une nuit, il y avait une éternité de ça, le rendait furieux. « T'es un stupide connard si tu crois ça. Vous supprimez notre héritage, et chaque goutte de sang de sorcière que tu fais couler scelle notre destin. »

La mâchoire crispée, la rage brilla dans les yeux de Sebastian. « Damian est à l'étage. » Il ne bougeait pas et Blaine cogna son épaule contre la sienne en le croisant.

Un autre rogue se tenait près de l'entrée, au pied de l'escalier. Celui-ci avait une arme. Donc, Damian avait des gardes maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir besoin de gardes ? Blaine secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son problème. Sa principale préoccupation était Sammy. Le gardien rogue le laissa passer avec un regard méfiant que Blaine lui retourna avant de monter les escaliers. Il trouva son père dans la chambre principale, installé sous des draps en soie et sirotant du cognac Hennessy. Un porno défilait à la télévision.

Damian prit une gorgée de sa boisson, le savourant sur son palais tandis qu'il regardait l'écran. Enfin, il avala. « Est-ce que la sorcière est morte ? »

Blaine savait que Damian ne parlait pas de la sorcière qui avait maudit Sammy, mais de celle qu'il lui avait ordonné de tuer. « Quand il neigera en Enfer. » Il remarqua la terrible brûlure le long du torse de Damien. Ce genre de blessure ne pouvait venir que d'un sortilège de feu. Les chasseurs guérissaient extrêmement rapidement, mais il faudrait plusieurs jours pour guérir d'une telle brûlure. Son père avait certainement eu des démêlés avec la sorcière noire la nuit dernière.

« Tu veux mourir ? Alistair Young sait que tu tues des chasseurs rogues sans le moindre scrupule, et que tu montres ton allégeance à un dieu disparu. Tu es un homme mort si tu ne te joins pas à nous. » Gronda Damien.

Blaine sortit son pistolet et visa le cœur de Damian. « Je me moque de tes menaces ou de tes délires avec Young. La sorcière qui t'a fait ça a-t-elle survécue ? »

Damian but une autre gorgée de son cognac. « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Samantha a été maudite. » Grogna Blaine.

Indifférent, Damian eut un haussement d'épaules, puis grimaça sous l'effort. « Et alors ? »

La haine explosa dans son estomac et Blaine fut troublé. Il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette et tuer son père juste là. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de le faire était qu'il avait besoin de connaître l'identité de la sorcière. De plus, tuer Damian ne lui apporterait que la colère de la Junte, et il n'avait pas besoin d'un problème supplémentaire alors qu'il allait traquer la sorcière qui avait maudit Sammy. « Qui est-elle ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour la mettre en colère ? »

Damian regarda Blaine. « J'ai fait mon devoir. C'est seulement en débarrassant le monde des sorcières que nous pourrons mettre fin à cette malédiction et retrouver nos âmes. Comment je pouvais deviner que sa mère se montrerait ? »

Blaine fixait son père avec incrédulité. « Merde, papa, tu as tué un enfant ? »

« Ce n'était pas une gamine. Elle devait probablement avoir ton âge. Elle s'est battue comme une diablesse jusqu'à ce que je la lacère suffisamment. » Déclara Damian, fermant les yeux et frémissant de plaisir au souvenir.

Blaine sentit son estomac se tordre en le dévisageant. Il s'agissait de son avenir. Juste tuer la sorcière qui avait lancé la malédiction... mais Sammy. Damien ne s'inquiétait peut-être pas qu'une malédiction allait tuer sa fille, mais Blaine oui. « Qui est-elle ? La sorcière qui a maudit Sammy ? »

Damien se mit à rire, puis grogna de douleur. « Je ne sais pas, je m'en fous. »

« Putain, je ne vais pas laisser Sammy mourir. » Blaine jura de frustration et de rage.

« Tu penses que j'ai sa putain d'adresse à cette fille ? Tu veux lever la malédiction ? Va trouver une sorcière et force la à annuler la malédiction. » Damian vida son verre.

Les doigts de Blaine le démangeaient d'appuyer sur la gâchette, de mettre fin à l'existence de ce salaud. Il regarderait l'agonie de son paternel avec un plaisir absolu. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas encore. Il devait sauver Sammy, et il n'avait pas besoin que la Junte Rogue soit après lui ou après sa mère en guise de représailles. « Un jour, je te tuerais. » Promit-il sombrement d'une voix basse avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre.

Au moins, il ne repartait pas les mains vides. Sans le savoir Damian venait de donner à Blaine une solution, pouvant à la fois sauver Sammy et lui laisser garder son âme. Il trouverait une sorcière terre et la forcerait à annuler la malédiction. Les sorcières terre vivaient dans la clandestinité à cause des rogues. Et même s'il n'était pas rogue, elles pourraient refuser de lui venir en aide, non seulement à cause de ses pulsions qui menaçaient de les tuer, mais aussi parce qu'elles ne possédaient aucune protection contre les sorcières noires. Lancer un sortilège pour annuler la malédiction d'une sorcière démoniaque était un moyen sûr de s'attirer sa colère. Mais il la forcerait à l'aider. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, était une sorcière et son père lui avait déjà donné toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour en trouver une.

Kurt Hummel.

* * *

« Nous allons jeter un œil. D'après ce que tu me dis, et si mon intuition est juste, la voiture devrait être prêtre pour demain. » Déclara Kurt à la petite rousse accoudée au comptoir. « Je t'appellerais si quelque chose change. Et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Merci, Kurt. » Elle lui remit les clés en souriant tout en s'emparant de la main de son mari.

Kurt s'arma de courage avant de passer à Jesse St. James. Il lui tendit la main : « Comme va le travail, Jesse ? Tu as besoin de moi pour une location ou autre chose ? »

Jesse hésita un instant avant de prendre la main de Kurt, la serrant brièvement, évitant son regard. « Nous avons tous ce qu'il faut, merci. » Il lâcha rapidement la main de Kurt, comme s'il venait de se brûler, et se retourna pour partir avec sa femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Finn, venant du garage et en s'essuyant ses mains pleines de graisse sur un chiffon.

Kurt repoussa le flot de souvenirs. « Nous sommes sortis ensemble. » Dit-il en étiquetant les clés que venait de lui donner les St. James.

« Toi ? Sortir… _vraiment ?_ » Finn cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avec surprise. « Hein. » Il laissa échapper un rire ahurit. « Tu es sorti avec Jesse St. Craint. » Il remarqua que Kurt détournait le regard et fronça les sourcils. « Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Soupira Kurt.

Le froncement de sourcils de Finn s'accentua. « Okay. Explique-toi. »

« Non. » Kurt n'allait pas parler de sa vie sexuelle, ou l'absence de celle-ci, selon les cas, avec Finn.

Finn croisa les bras, les sourcils toujours froncés. « Kurt, soit tu me le dis, soit je force Jesse à le faire. »

Kurt savait que Finn se sentait concerner, mais il souhaitait qu'il laisse simplement tomber l'affaire. « On dira que nous n'étions pas sexuellement compatible, entre autres. » Quand ils avaient couché ensemble, il avait été capable d'entendre les pensées inquiètes de Jesse à son propos.

Puis Jesse l'avait largué par texto.

Jesse n'avait pas été le premier, mais il avait été le dernier. Kurt avait décidé qu'il n'était pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un. La douleur du rejet faisait trop mal.

« ... ne savais pas qu'il aimait les deux côtés, » disait Finn quand Kurt revint à la réalité. Finn regarda Kurt et tendit la main pour serrer son épaule revêtue de sa combinaison. « Il n'était pas assez bien pour toi de toute façon. »

« Je sais. Il a trouvé celle qui lui faut. Megan est jolie et semble vraiment sympa. » Déclara distraitement Kurt. Tant de gens se mariaient ou trouvaient leurs compagnons. Plus que jamais, il se sentait seul, frustré et dépassé. Mais même s'il souhaitait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime pour ce qu'il était, il ne voulait pas non plus se dévoiler et être rejeté une nouvelle fois.

Finn secoua la tête. « Mec, tu ne devrais même pas travailler là. Tu viens de perdre ton père et tu ralentis pas le rythme. Tu dors la nuit, au moins ? » Demanda t-il, en remarquant les cernes sous les yeux de Kurt, ce qui était inhabituel.

« Je suis bien mieux ici. » Affirma fermement Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à la maison ? Ranger son tiroir à chaussettes ? Réorganiser son armoire à épices ? S'apitoyer sur lui-même ? Il avait besoin de la distraction que lui offrait le travail. Son père reposait en paix et il aurait voulu que Kurt continue à vivre sa vie. « Je vais chez Tina ce soir. Ce sera amusant. »

« C'est bien. Tu sors ? Trouve-toi peut-être quelques gars sympas ? » Finn poussa l'épaule de Kurt, le charriant.

« Nan. Je reste chez elle. » Kurt se demanda ce que Tina voulait lui parler.

Finn plissa les yeux. « Depuis que je suis de retour, je t'ai pas vu sortir une seule fois. T'es toujours avec Tina. T'as changé de bord pendant que j'étais parti ? Entre toi et Tina, il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire ? »

« Quelque chose à te di… Oh, mon Dieu, Finn ! » Kurt éclata de rire. L'idée le fit rire si fort qu'il dut s'asseoir. Quand il fut enfin capable de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, il s'essuya les yeux et regarda tendrement Finn. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué quand tu n'étais pas là. »

Finn passa un bras autour des épaules de Kurt. « Tu as du te débrouiller tout seul depuis trop longtemps. Maintenant, je suis ici pour que tu puisses gérer. »

« Gérer ? Non, Finn. Cet endroit est à toi aussi. Papa le voulait et moi aussi. » Déclara fermement Kurt. Dans son testament, Burt avait légué le garage à Kurt et à Finn. Finn avait protesté, disant que Kurt devait garder l'entreprise puisqu'il s'en était occupé pendant la maladie de Burt, alors qu'il se trouvait lui-même à l'étranger. Mais Kurt lui avait rapidement assuré que son père et lui en avaient longuement discutés et que c'était ce qu'il désirait également.

« Bon, très bien. Nous sommes partenaires. L'endroit est à nous, et tu as gagné le droit d'être le patron. » Répliqua Finn. Il fut soudain arrêté par quelque chose et Kurt se retourna, suivant son regard pour apercevoir Quinn qui marchait vers eux. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un pull gris argenté, son regard était contemplatif et pensif, mais elle n'avait plus rien de la cheerleader qu'elle avait été au lycée. Quinn avait eu énormément confiance en elle, sachant toujours exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ou elle allait. Cela n'avait surpris personne quand elle était allée à Yale pour étudier le droit. Il avait semblé que sa vie était déjà toute tracée.

« C'est l'heure de la fermeture et j'ai fini pour la journée. » Dit Quinn à Kurt. « Mais je me demandais si je pouvais te parler. »

Kurt haussa légèrement les sourcils. « Bien sûr. » Dit-il en lui faisant signe en direction du bureau qui avait appartenu à son père. Il prit place sur son siège et lui désigna l'un des fauteuils. « Assis-toi. Installe-toi confortablement. »

Quinn obéit et Kurt remarqua que Finn restait sur le seuil. Quand Quinn était dans les parages, Finn ne se trouvait jamais bien loin. Ils avaient beaucoup flirté au lycée, mais n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Mais puisque Finn était le copropriétaire des lieux, Kurt décida qu'il pouvait entendre ce que Quinn avait à dire. Il la dévisagea en passant nerveusement ses mains le long de ses cuisses. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Quinn ? Tu vas bien ? »

Quinn se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. « Non. Oui. » Elle soupira, anxieuse. « C'est vraiment compliqué. »

Kurt attendit qu'elle continue. Après quelques instants de silence, il demanda doucement : « Il y a un problème ? Tu sais que tu es indispensable au garage, Quinn. Si quelque chose te déplait, je te promets que Finn et moi nous nous en occuperons. » Et il le pensait. Même si elle et Finn avaient fait partis des populaires groupes cheerleader/sportifs régnant sur l'école, elle s'était souvent interposée pour le défendre contre les nombreuses brimades. Et la seule fois où il s'était réellement retrouvé dans une situation délicate, ce fut Quinn qui alla chercher Finn pour lui. Kurt savait Finn écoutait attentivement.

Quinn passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux blonds afin de masser l'une de ses tempes. « Je dois te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose au sujet de mon mari. »

Kurt patienta un instant avant de lui demander. « Ton mari ? » Il avait entendu dire qu'elle s'était mariée, mais rien au sujet de son mari, ni pourquoi il n'était pas venu avec elle quand elle était revenue à Lima. « Vous avez divorcé ? »

Quinn tressaillit et leva les deux mains à ses tempes, en fermant les paupières. « Non, je… » Sa voix s'estompa et elle grimaça à nouveau avec peine.

Kurt était inquiet. « Tu es malade ? »

« Une migraine. » Dit Quinn, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à la maison pour te reposer un peu ? On pourra en parler demain, quand tu te sentiras mieux. » Proposa Kurt. « Tu veux que je te conduise jusqu'à la maison ? » Demanda t-il alors qu'elle se levait.

Finn entra dans le bureau. « Je vais la ramener chez elle. »

Quinn sursauta comme si elle avait oublié que Finn était là. « Finn. »

« Je vais te ramener à la maison, » répéta Finn en la regardant. « On pourra s'arrêter en chemin et prendre quelque chose à manger. »

Quinn secoua la tête. « N… non, je vais bien. C'est seulement un mal de tête, je peux conduire. » Elle se précipita hors du bureau, s'arrêtant simplement pour attraper son sac à main et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture.

Finn voulut la suivre mais fut arrêté par Kurt. « Finn. Laisse là. » Dit-il brusquement.

Finn se retourna pour regarder Kurt, ses yeux étaient inquiets et presque suppliants. « Elle n'est pas bien, Kurt. »

Kurt fixa Quinn qui s'en allait. « Elle a peur. Si tu la forces ou la brusques, elle sera encore plus effrayée. »

Les épaules de Finn s'affaissèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Kurt eut un hochement de tête. « Rien. Mais quand elle s'approche de moi, je peux le sentir, tu sais. Tout est confus et déroutant, mais il y a quelque chose qui lui fait peur. »

« Ou quelqu'un, » murmura sombrement Finn.

« Finn ne confond pas tes souvenirs de lycée avec ce qui se passe maintenant. Elle n'est plus la même personne. Et toi non plus, » dit tranquillement Kurt. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus les faire souffrir, et il ne voulait pas que Finn plonge avec Quinn dans une situation qui pourrait les mettre en danger.

Finn le dévisagea. « Wow, Kurt. C'est le genre de merde qui revient souvent avec les mecs avec qui tu sors. Parfois tu arrives à voir et à savoir trop de trucs. Ou tu arrives à sentir, peu importe. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Je te remercie, docteur Freud. Maintenant vas-y. J'ai des factures et de la paperasse dont je dois m'occuper avant de rentrer. Tu dois réfléchir sur ton béguin pour Quinn. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

Finn lui adressa un sourire affable qui avait été sa marque de fabrique au lycée. « Peu importe. J'y vais. Je te vois demain matin. Sois prudent quand tu pars. Je vais fermer derrière moi, d'accord ? »

Kurt agita la main puis tourna son attention sur les papiers devant lui. Quand il entendit la serrure derrière Finn, il soupira et ôta sa combinaison pour le jeans et le t-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. Le silence fit résonner les voix qui murmuraient dans sa tête, il saisit alors son iPod pour les faire taire. Alors que Adam Lambert chantait, Kurt travaillait sur les factures, entrant les données dans l'ordinateur, imprimant des copies papiers prêtes à être classées.

Quelques instants plus tard, la cicatrice sur son cou attira son attention. Elle le brûlait ou le démangeait à l'occasion, et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait griffé pendant qu'il était en train de travaillé. Il sortit un petit miroir de son bureau et l'admira. Elle était rouge à force de l'érafler et attrapa une bouteille de lotion. Il en frotta un peu sur sa cicatrice et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un nouvel email. Il cliqua sur l'icône pour le vérifier, et son rythme cardiaque rata un battement avant de s'emballer durement dans sa poitrine. C'était un autre email de lui-même, tout comme la nuit de l'enterrement de son père. Le titre disait _AVERTISSEMENT_, et il lu le message : _Ils t'ont trouvé ! Sort d'ici ! Cours !_

Kurt sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était effrayant. Il se sentait comme si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui, il arracha ses écouteurs et se retourna. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Kurt laissa échapper un rire incrédule. Il était seul ici, juste lui et les voitures dans le garage. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Quelqu'un jouait avec lui. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait été victime d'un grand nombre de blagues quand il était plus jeune, mais ça n'était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Il sursauta quand le téléphone sonna sur le bureau. Il s'en saisit, forçant son cœur à se calmer et à revenir à la normale. « Hummel Tire and Lube, » énonça t-il, grimaçant devant sa voix aigue. Il était à bout de souffle.

_« Cours__ ! »_

Kurt eut la chair de poule. La voix était terne et générée par ordinateur. « Je vous demande pardon ? Qui c'est ? » Il fit un pas hésitant vers la porte du bureau. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit de dangereux dans le hall.

_« __Cours ! »_ Répéta la voix. _« Il faut que tu__sortes de là __! »_

Kurt raccrocha au nez. Il ignorait ce qui se passait, mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir rester seul. Il s'empara de son iPod, de son portefeuille et de ses clés, jeta sa veste par-dessus son bras, et se dirigea vers la porte. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême quand il pénétra dans le hall. Ses yeux regardèrent autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, sortant rapidement. Il la referma derrière lui et se dépêcha de la fermée à clé.

L'air de la nuit avait une odeur cuivrée qui lui donnait la nausée. Il couvrit son nez et respira par la bouche pour essayer de réduire l'odeur. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'effluve du cuivre. Depuis son enfance, il évitait les centimes. Et en ce moment, il avait la sensation que sa bouche était pleine de pièces de monnaie, un goût et un parfum épais du métal.

Comme l'homme à l'enterrement de son père.

L'esprit de Kurt se noyait et il lutta pour garder sous contrôle la peur qui l'enveloppait. Tout semblait normal. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir et il fut saisi une nouvelle fois d'un haut le cœur.

Cuivre. Pourquoi y avait-il une odeur de cuivre ? Son malaise cédait place à la panique. Il savait qu'un danger était proche, mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Il sortit sa clef et se retourna pour s'élancer vers son Navigateur, mais s'arrêta net dans son élan.

Deux hommes gigantesques, détenant deux grands couteaux bloquaient le passage vers le parking.

Kurt se figea, les muscles crispés par la peur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ils n'étaient pas là quand il était sorti. « Est-ce que je peux... euh, je peux vous aider ? » Demanda t-il en tâtonnant sur son portable afin de composer le 911.

Le gars de droite se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par la gorge et le plaquant contre le mur. Son téléphone, son portefeuille et son iPod tombèrent par terre, à ses pieds avec sa veste. Sa tête émit un craquement et un gout métallique envahit sa bouche. Il ressentait une peur si profonde et la cicatrice sur son cou palpitait comme si elle était en feu.

_Bats-toi !_ Lui hurla son esprit.

Le deuxième type se déplaça plus près. Les lames de leurs couteaux brillèrent dans le clair de lune. « Prends ses clés. On va l'emmener à l'intérieur. »

Kurt serra ses clés, les calant dans son poing entre lui et le mur. Mais le premier mec lui attrapa le bras et enserra son poignet. Kurt haleta quand il sentit sa main s'engourdir et ses clés glisser de ses doigts raides. Le mec les attrapa et se précipita vers la porte.

La terreur inonda le sang de Kurt. Les voix dans sa tête crièrent, et puis tout devient soudainement très clair. _Défends-toi !_ Kurt joignit ses mains et les plaça sur les bras que son connard d'agresseur pressait contre sa gorge. Son emprise se relâcha et Kurt tenta de s'enfuir. Rugissant, le gars agrippa son poignet et le tira en arrière, lui claquant la tête la première contre le mur. Le souffle de Kurt se brisa et il sentit sa lèvre se fendre alors que son visage cognait contre la bâtisse. Il se sentit plaquer contre le mur par le corps gigantesque de son attaquant, le piégeant. « Dépêche-toi avec cette putain de porte ! » Cria t-il à son complice.

« Ca ne s'ouvrira pas ! Il l'a fermé avec de la sorcellerie ! Taillade-le ! » Hurla l'autre homme.

_Sorcellerie ?_ L'estomac de Kurt se noua sous la peur. De quoi ils parlaient ? Son esprit résonnait de terreur et du bourdonnement sans fin des voix dans sa tête. L'homme qui le tenait le poussa davantage contre le mur. Kurt sentit le rebord froid, mortel du couteau qui appuyait contre la courbe de son cou, juste au-dessus de son épaule. « Tes pouvoirs ne te sauveront pas, sorcière. » Grogna l'homme dans son oreille.

La cicatrice dans le cou de Kurt chauffa, jusqu'à devenir brûlante. Des images inondèrent son cerveau, des images de couteaux et de sang. « Bâtards ! Non ! Eloignez vous de moi ! » Cria t-il, luttant pour s'enfuir. Il suffoqua sous le choc, un halètement lui échappa quand le couteau le lacéra, laissant une traînée de feu à travers sa peau. L'homme se pencha en avant et siffla : « Tu sens ça, sorcière ? Ton sang est à moi. »

L'esprit de Kurt dérivait alors que la douleur et la terreur l'envahissaient. Même les voix dans son esprit s'étaient tût. C'était comme ça, alors. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient le tuer et il ignorait pourquoi. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient, sauf qu'ils étaient gigantesques, les yeux vides. Son sang glissait le long de son dos et l'homme le tenait fermement, haletant dans son excitation. Kurt pouvait sentir son désir de le tuer. Pour son sang.

« Enfin. » Grogna le gars à la porte.

Kurt entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se força à réfléchir. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se sauver. S'il allait là dedans, ils le tueraient. Alors que le gars s'empara de son poignet pour le forcer à les suivre, le grondement d'un moteur brisa le silence de la nuit. Ca se rapprochait et il y eut un soudain crissement de pneus. Le visage et le corps de Kurt étaient toujours plaqués contre le mur, et il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose. Mais il pouvait entendre le vacarme derrière lui, le fracas de la chair frappant de la chair, des grognements, un horrible bruit humide et celui d'un couteau heurtant le sol. Puis, soudainement, l'homme qui le maintenait prisonnier avait disparu, arraché loin de lui.

Kurt inspira et se retourna, s'appuyant contre le mur pour rester debout. A travers les phares d'un camion, il aperçut une grande silhouette qui enfonçait la lame d'un couteau dans la poitrine de son agresseur. Il jeta le corps sans vie sur celui du premier gars, immobile sur le sol, éblouit par les lumières du camion.

Kurt se figea d'horreur une fraction de seconde, puis réalisa que la porte du garage était toujours ouverte. _Rentre à l'intérieur et ferme la porte !_ Il se précipita, espérant se mettre en sécurité.

Un bras puissant s'enroula autour de sa taille et le souleva du sol. Il perdit son emprise sur ses clefs, sur la porte et sur sa santé mentale. Il se débattit comme un fou, se débattant contre la poigne de fer qui le maintenait en captivité, essayant de repousser l'homme qui l'emmenait vers le camion. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier à l'aide, mais une grande main s'abattit sur ses lèvres.

« Merde, tu veux mourir ? » Gronda l'homme alors qu'il jetait Kurt sur le siège passager.

Kurt se redressa et frappa contre la portière. Son corps lui faisait mal et il combattit contre une vague de vertige. Sa poitrine se soulevait alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration. L'intérieur du camion sentait le cuir. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Exigea t-il tandis que l'inconnu grimpait derrière lui, claquant la porte.

« Je suis le gars qui vient de sauver ton cul. D'autres rogues viendront. Ils font les choses proprement et ils ne laissent pas de sorcières vivantes. » Il amorça une marche arrière, le pied sur l'accélérateur.

Kurt s'agrippa au siège pour éviter de voler à travers le pare-brise. Alors qu'il roulait en marche arrière, il vit sa chance et se précipita pour la poignée. Mais une main brutale sur son bras l'arrêta. Quand il se retourna, son souffle se coupa face aux sombres yeux noisettes, et au couteau dans sa main gauche.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te taillader. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je le ferai si tu me combats. » Prévint-il d'une voix terriblement calme.

Kurt sentit l'air déserté sa poitrine. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur sa lèvre fendue et son emprise sur le bras de Kurt se raffermit. « J'ai besoin d'une sorcière. »

Kurt explosa finalement. « Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'd'autres rogues viendront' ? Et pourquoi tout le monde me traite de sorcière ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Tu vas devoir te débrouiller et me tuer maintenant, parce que je ne vais nulle part avec toi ! » Il poussa un cri.

Les yeux de l'homme brûlèrent d'une flamme qui frappa Kurt, celui-ci s'enfonçant dans son siège. Le tirant vers lui, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment proches pour que Kurt puisse sentir une odeur de bois de santal mélangée à de la sueur. « Ne. M'oblige. Pas. A. Te. Taillader. » Il détacha chaque mots.

L'arrière de la nuque de Kurt s'embrasa, là où son premier agresseur l'avait coupé. Le même agresseur que ce gars avait tué. _Non !_ Hurla son esprit, mais la peur l'étouffait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

L'homme hocha la tête et recula. « Il y a une trousse de premiers soins dans la boîte à gants, » dit-il en déposant son couteau sur l'une de ses cuisses musclées en roulant loin du garage.

Kurt s'empara de la trousse de secours, les mains tremblantes. Il _devait_ trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**

**NdT :**

Le tatouage de Sam est un Thunderbird, un « Oiseau-Tonnerre » traduit littéralement. La Junte Rogue est l'organisation dirigeant les rogues. Voilà, voilà.

La première rencontre entre Kurt et Blaine est plutôt violente. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que je continue la traduction ?

En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	3. What Is This Feeling ?

**Titre:** Hot Under My Skin

**Auteur:** Ittlebitz

**Traducteur :** Orainoco

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Rating:** NC-17 en général, R dans ce chapitre

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre: **Référence à du sang, blessures, à un passé affectif/violence physique, claustrophobie, mention d'un baiser non réciproque (Karofsky), possibilité d'abus sur une tierce personne (ce n'est pas le cas, mais je sais que ça peut être interprété dans ce sens)

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien. Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai un exemplaire du livre Blood Magic et un iPad.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Sam pour me faire l'honneur de corriger ce chapitre ! Je t'aime !

**Notes du traducteur : **Navrée pour ce retard inadmissible ! Mais une énorme charge de travail m'est tombée dessus ces derniers mois, et je n'avais plus de temps pour moi. Cela dit, maintenant que je suis en vacances, le rythme de publication devrait reprendre son rythme habituel.

Néanmoins même si je travaillais j'ai pu suivre les news concernant Chris et Darren ! Qui a eu la chance de les rencontrer ? Comment sont-ils en vrai ? J'aurai la chance d'assister au concert de Darren le 27, la fangirl en moi n'en peut juste plus d'attendre, ah ah !

Merci pour les commentaires, ça me motive toujours à poursuivre la traduction de savoir que quelques personnes suivent et apprécient cette superbe histoire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Permalink FFnet** : **/ s / 8304358 / 1 / Hot-Under-My-Skin **

* * *

Blaine conduisait le long d'une route sûre et paisible menant jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'agissait d'une grande propriété privée près de Westerville, profondément dissimulée dans la forêt, là où elle n'attirerait pas l'attention. Elle avait été construite face à un lac et au creux d'une grande colline, de sorte qu'elle soit entourée par les coteaux. Seuls les Warblers savaient qu'il possédait cette maison et cet endroit. Il l'avait aménagé et meublé dans l'optique d'y cacher sa mère et sa sœur, si jamais elles venaient à être menacés. Il savait très bien que la Junte Rogue n'aurait aucun scrupule à les utiliser pour faire pression et avoir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il y dissimulerait une sorcière, et encore moins une qui se trouvait être sur la liste des sorcières les plus recherchées par les rogues.

Blaine gara son camion devant la maison et prit une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait sentir le sang de la sorcière. Resserrant son emprise sur le volant, il lutta contre cet insoutenable besoin. La blessure dans le cou de la sorcière ne saignait plus, mais l'odeur du sang frais s'attardait d'une façon cruellement tentante, provocatrice, promettant à la fois un soulagement apaisant et une damnation éternelle. _Finissons-en avec ça. _

Un léger clic alerta Blaine que le jeune homme essayait d'actionner la poignée pour l'ouvrir et s'enfuir. Saisissant son couteau, il contourna rapidement le camion, juste à temps pour attraper la portière qui s'ouvrait. Il lui barra le chemin. « Ne me fuis pas, grinça t-il. » Il se contrôlait à peine en ce moment. Si la sorcière prenait la fuite, son côté prédateur ferait surface.

Un sursaut effrayé échappa à son captif, son visage était pâle sous la faible lumière de l'habitacle. « Mais tu étais... comment tu as... ? » La peur changea presque la couleur de ses yeux en gris, accentuant l'importance de la forme inclinée de son regard. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses épaules voûtées d'appréhension.

Blaine lui dédia un demi-sourire, acerbe. « Les Chasseurs de Sorcières sont rapides. »

« Chasseurs de Sorcières ? » Répéta t-il avec méfiance.

Blaine baissa le regard, s'arrêtant un instant pour observer le pli que la cuisse de la sorcière dévoilait sous son jean slim. Une bouffée de désir le prit par surprise. L'ignorant résolument, il recula et fit un geste de la main.

« Sors. »

La sorcière, Kurt, glissa lentement hors du camion. Il se tenait là, mal à l'aise, lançant des regards autour de lui.

Blaine retint un sifflement. Le t-shirt gris de Kurt collait sur son dos, le sang séché était désormais d'une couleur cuivrée, pouvant apercevoir le bord du bandage qu'il avait appliqué sur la plaie. Kurt devait souffrir terriblement, pourtant il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. La fureur resurgit chez Blaine au souvenir des deux rogues qui l'avait attaqué, l'un d'eux épinglant Kurt au mur, glissant la lame d'un couteau sur sa peau délicate.

Blaine devait se concentrer sur le moment présent. Kurt était là pour une raison, pour briser la malédiction sur Sammy. Puis il repartirait. _Et quand tu__le relâcheras, il se passera quoi __? __Il se fera tuer en quelques heures._ Le chasseur se fit la réflexion que si Kurt coopérait, il ferait en sorte de le mettre dans un endroit sécurisé, à l'abri des rogues et de la sorcière noire. Soupirant, il tendit la main et saisit le bras du jeune homme.

Kurt inspira profondément et recula, essayant de s'échapper.

Blaine pouvait sentir sa peur.

« Tant que tu coopéreras avec moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

Malgré l'odeur de la terreur, le regard de Kurt était provoquant. « Comme si je te croyais. »

« Continue comme ça et je te drogue, » menaça Blaine. Il ne le ferait pas, mais c'était une menace qui fonctionnait toujours.

« Je suis allergique aux drogues ! » Protesta Kurt en pâlissant.

Blaine lui adressa un sourire froid. Finalement, Kurt savait communiquer. « Je sais que tu l'es. » Les sorcières étaient très évoluées et avaient la capacité de guérir aux moyens de leurs remèdes artisanaux, provenant de la terre. Les médicaments synthétiques les rendaient extrêmement malades.

Kurt tressaillit, puis fixa Blaine. « Connard. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. « C'est juste histoire qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi. »

Il s'empara du bras de Kurt et le guida vers l'entrée. La maison était modeste vu de l'extérieur, mais seule la partie supérieure était visible du premier étage. Il existait un sous-sol complètement dissimulé sous terre. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, attendant que les capteurs infrarouges se mettent en marchent. De sa main libre, il sortit son iPhone et entra le code pour momentanément désactiver l'alarme. Quand le faible sifflement s'éteignit, Blaine poussa Kurt à travers la porte. Ils atterrirent dans le salon et il remarqua que ce dernier regardait tout autour de lui. Un grand canapé moelleux ainsi qu'une table basse, et un fauteuil inclinable avec fonction massage était disposé dans un coin. Au dessus de la cheminée en pierre se dressait une télévision écran plat. En somme, ça ressemblait à un salon ordinaire. Rien n'indiquait qu'il existait un étage inférieur et que la pièce disposait de tellement de réseaux câblés, qu'ils feraient fantasmer n'importe quel technicien.

« Par ici, » déclara Blaine en marchant dans un couloir, tirant un Kurt réticent derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent dans une cuisine ultra-moderne, composée d'appareils en acier inoxydable et de comptoirs en marbre. Blaine se figea quand il aperçut Deirdre assise à la table, Sammy sur ses genoux. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Deirdre avait l'air pâle. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval lâche et elle portait un pantalon de survêtement et un vieux t-shirt des Reds de Cincinnati. Les cernes sous ses yeux contrastaient avec son teint blanchâtre. « Elle a de la fièvre, » répondit-elle d'une voix faible, pleine d'inquiétude.

Sammy releva la tête de l'épaule de sa mère. Elle tenait son Tigrou, sa peluche préférée. « C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tendait les bras à son frère.

Blaine tendit la main et la souleva doucement. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule. « Il ne te fera pas de mal, promit-il en lui frottant doucement le dos. Tu te sens mal, ma puce ? »

Sammy hocha lentement la tête. « Maman m'a donné des médicaments pour me faire sentir mieux. »

Blaine essaya de se détendre. Il avait ramené une sorcière avec lui dans le but de les sauvés tous les deux. Il se tourna vers lui et dû s'empêcher de grimacer. Kurt ne ressemblait à rien. Blaine n'y avait vraiment pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Le visage pâle de Kurt était recouvert d'égratignures rouges et sa lèvre était fendue et enflée. Sa chemise était tachée de sang séché, et des traces de doigts d'un bleu foncé marquaient son cou, contrastant sur sa peau claire. Blaine n'avait vraiment pas envie que Sammy le voit dans cet état, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Il fallait juste en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Sammy offrit son jouet en peluche à Kurt. « Tu veux tenir Tigrou ? Il me fait me sentir mieux. »

Kurt regarda la peluche pendant une seconde, puis son regard passa de Blaine à Deirdre. « Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Je ne veux pas rester ici. »

Blaine lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu. « Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de médicaments. »

Kurt plissa les yeux et le dévisagea fixement.

Blaine n'avait pas le temps de regretter d'avoir sauver la vie de Kurt. Il devait se concentrer sur un problème bien plus important. « On va lui montrer la marque sur ton front, Sammy. Il va t'aider à te sentir mieux. »

La lèvre de Sammy trembla légèrement. « J'aime pas ça, Blaine. Ca fait mal. Fait le disparaitre. »

La colère grondait en Blaine. L'animal rugissait de rage à l'intérieur de lui, prêt à se déchainer, voulant lacérer et faire couler le sang. La voix de sa mère le retint, calmant ses pulsions. « Montre-lui la marque, Blaine. Kurt, je sais que vous voulez partir, et je vous promets que vous le pourrez après avoir aidé Sammy. »

La fillette se pencha vers Kurt. Elle repoussa sa frange et montra son front.

Blaine scruta le visage de Kurt dont les yeux étaient fixés sur le front de sa petite sœur. Son sang quitta ses joues et il écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatant sous le choc. Il trébucha en arrière, les deux mains couvrant sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! » Il haleta en reculant d'un pas, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de la cuisine.

* * *

Kurt savait qu'il allait être malade. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte en ignorant le bruit du système de sécurité, trébuchant et tombant sur un genou. Il haleta bruyamment, aspirant l'air frais de la nuit. Son estomac se serra et il fut secouer par une sueur froide qui raviva ses blessures.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la vérité. Il avait déjà vu cette marque une fois. Son esprit se remémorait ce jour horrible. Il était âgé de six ans et se trouvait au magasin de son père, sous la surveillance sévère de son grand-père. Il jouait tranquillement dans un coin afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et ainsi ne pas recevoir de remarques méchantes ou désobligeantes.

_La clochette sur la porte retentit, indiquant la présence d'un client__. __Kurt __leva les yeux de __ses jouets __et aperçut __au comptoir de la boutique __un homme à l'air __maladif__ qui parlait avec son __grand-père__. Ses joues étaient émaciées__, et il arborait un__ teint __cireux __sous ses __boucles brunes__._

_« Vous avez un air épouvantable. Vous devriez rentrer à la maison et vous reposer.__Le changement d'huile __attendra __jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux__. »_

_Kurt __revint à __son jeu __quand son regard __capta la marque noire __sur le front du monsieur__. __Il fut prit d'un vertige tandis __que les __voix dans sa tête __s'amplifiaient __avec horreur.__« __Oh, non ! __La Marque de __la Mort !__C'est __la Marque de __la Mort ! __Éloigne-toi__, Kurt ! __C'est la magie d'une sorcière noire __! C'est __dangereux !__ »_

_« Non ! » Cria __Kurt__, faisant sursauter les __deux __hommes __au comptoir__ qui se tournèrent vers lui __en état de choc__. L'expression choquée de son grand-père se transforma bien rapidement en une expression d'embarras et de colère. __« __Kurt __Hummel __! » __Explosa t-il __en guise d'avertissement__._

_Kurt sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. __Il ne voulait pas recevoir de marque noire !__« __Mais __la marque __de la mort, __papy __! __Il __porte la marque __de __la mort !__ »_

_Le visage de son grand-père s'assombrit encore plus, et la colère se propagea de son cou jusqu'aux bout de ses oreilles qui devinrent rouges.__Le client dévisageait Kurt confusément et maladroitement._

_« Ça va __le tuer __! __La marque __de la mort __le tuera __! » __Sanglota Kurt,__des larmes __glissant sur __ses joues__, tentant de leur faire comprendre. __Il __poussa un cri __de douleur quand son grand-père__ fit un__ bond __en avant et __l'agrippa brusquement par__le bras..._

Kurt frissonna aux souvenirs qui déferlaient sur lui telle une douche froide. Cette belle petite fille était marquée par la mort. Il lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds et se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, haletant et essayant de réfléchir. Plus que jamais, il voulait courir. S'enfuir de cet endroit. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre enfant. Quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait, la même chose mystérieuse qui avait reconnue la marque de la mort. Une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Son esprit le projeta sur un autre souvenir, quelques jours seulement après avoir vu l'homme avec la marque de la mort...

_Quelque chose tira sur son bras et Kurt se réveilla en criant de douleur et de peur._

Son grand-père le tira hors de son lit et le jeta dans un coin. Dans la pénombre de la veilleuse de Kurt et des rayons de la lune qui filtraient par sa fenêtre, le petit garçon pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient rouges. Ses vêtements étaient tout froissés et son haleine sentait le whisky quand il se pencha en avant, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais il est mort. Je ne resterai pas dans la même maison que le fils du diable ! »_

_« Papa ! » Burt se précipita dans la chambre et tira son père en arrière, l'éloignant loin de Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? C'est juste un petit garçon ! »  
_  
_Kurt commença à pleurer alors que les deux hommes se faisaient faces, hurlant l'un sur l'autre._

« Il y a quelque chose de mauvais avec ce garçon, Burt ! C'est un monstre ! »

_« Mon Dieu, est ce que tu t'entends là ? Tu es ivre ! Ne t'approche pas de mon fils ou je jure devant Dieu que je vais appeler les flics. Va cuver ailleurs, papa. »_

_Son grand-père claqua la porte de la chambre tandis que son père le prenait dans ses bras en faisant des bruits apaisants et en le serrant fermement..._

Une secousse sur son bras le ramena au présent. « Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tu sais. Tu déclenches deux alarmes rien qu'en te dirigeant vers la porte. Ma maison est très sécurisée. »

Kurt se crispa et se redressa si rapidement qu'il eut le vertige. Il tira son bras loin de son ravisseur et fit un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher. La blessure à l'arrière de son cou le brûlait. Après cette horrible nuit, il n'avait plus entendu les voix dans sa tête. Il avait tellement essayé de ne rien faire de bizarre ou d'effrayant, et à chaque fois que ça arrivait ce n'était que par accident. Il voulait juste être _normal,_ que son grand-père finisse par l'apprécier et ne plus être mal à l'aise à la maison.

L'homme qui l'avait amené ici continuait de parler. « C'est pas que j'ai besoin de toute cette technologie. Un chasseur de sorcière peut te traquer n'importe où. »

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et faire le point dans sa tête. Son kidnappeur s'était lui-même désigné comme étant un chasseur de sorcière, et avait mentionné les deux hommes qui l'avaient attaqué de la même manière Il se souvint des mails qui l'avaient avertis au sujet de chasseurs. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifiait. « Qui es-tu ? Et que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Blaine Anderson. J'ai besoin de ta magie pour briser la malédiction qui pèse sur ma sœur. »

Kurt étudia silencieusement Blaine un instant. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, mais réussissait tout de même à dissimuler sa présence. C'était un grand homme, gigantesque, vraiment, avec de sombres boucles ébouriffées que, dans d'autres circonstances, Kurt aurait trouvé incroyablement sexy. Des yeux d'un noisette-mordoré brillaient sous des sourcils épais. Son t-shirt moulant s'accrochait à son torse musclé et ses bras puissants dessinaient avec précision la ligne de son ventre. Tout chez lui était menaçant et viril.

« Et je suppose que me kidnapper et me faire flipper à mort c'est ta façon de demander gentiment ? » Renchérit Kurt en arquant un sourcil et usant, comme toujours, du sarcasme pour se protéger. Il n'aimait pas la peur qui le saisissait, qui le traversait tout entier. La peur que son grand-père avait eu raison et que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, quelque chose de mauvais.

« Oh, je suis désolé. J'étais trop occupé à sauver ta vie pour me souvenir de mes bonnes manières, » rétorqua Blaine d'une voix lourde de dérision. « Mais même si j'avais demandé, nous savons tous les deux quelle aurait été la réponse. Vous les sorcières vous en avez rien à foutre qu'une gamine puisse mourir... » Il se tut, sa mâchoire se crispa.

Kurt secoua la tête. Rien que d'essayer de suivre cette conversation lui donnait mal à la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux t'aider ? Ta sœur a besoin d'un médecin, pas d'un mécanicien. » Une sorcière ? Était-ce même possible ?

Blaine le regarda calmement. « La malédiction en est à son début. Tu devrais être capable de la brisée. »

Kurt sentit la panique l'envahir tout doucement. « Tu es fou ! Ou ivre ou quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis même pas une femme ! »

Le regard de Blaine s'illumina. « Jouer l'ignorant ne t'aidera pas. Certaines des sorcières les plus puissantes de l'histoire ont été des hommes. Tu penses que je suis idiot ? Tu vas faire ce sort. »

Le regard écarquillé de Kurt fit rapidement le tour des environs. Blaine bloquait le seul chemin vers la sortie. Il pouvait faire marche arrière et courir à travers la maison, mais où irait-il ? Il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Et puis il y avait la petite fille. Kurt inclina la tête, ignorant la douleur brûlante qui pulsait de sa blessure. « Jouer l'ignorant ? Tu me kidnappes et maintenant tu parles de choses folles comme les sorcières et les chasseurs et les malédictions ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ou pourquoi tu m'as choisi, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas que tu es une sorcière ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix incrédule.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ignorait comment Blaine pouvait réagir, et ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

« C'est exactement ce que je te dis, » répondit-il prudemment, frottant sa main le long de sa lèvre fendue, grimaçant de douleur.

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire, » répliqua doucement Blaine en s'avançant d'un pas. « Et tu viens encore de faire saigner tes lèvres. » Sa voix chuta dans un grognement sourd qui déferla sur la peau de Kurt, le faisant frissonner.

Kurt recula loin de Blaine, tentant de mettre une certaine distance entre eux, mais se figea quand son dos heurta le mur. Son esprit essaya frénétiquement de comprendre ce qui se passait. Blaine se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant. Ses yeux brillaient de sa couleur mordorée, le fixant avec envie et fièvre. Le parfum de bois de santal était plus fort et Kurt le sentit l'envelopper littéralement. « Stop ! Quoi que t'es en train de faire, arrête ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir et je ne peux pas là ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Seigneur, j'aimerai pouvoir. » Dit Blaine dans un grondement sourd. Il inspira profondément. « Tu sens la vanille. Mais ton sang a une odeur épicée. »

L'estomac de Kurt se serra comme si quelque chose flottait profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Il essayait de comprendre ce que Blaine lui disait, mais rien n'avait de sens. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que plus Blaine approchait plus le sentiment étrange à l'intérieur de lui, ce besoin, grandissait. « Qu'est ce que tu penses faire ? »

Blaine fixa la bouche de Kurt, plissant les yeux. « Tu saignes. »

Kurt frissonna. « Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit. » Il resta figé par l'intensité de son regard, piégé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer et qui se tissait entre eux.

Blaine continuait à regarder sa bouche. « Ton sang m'appelle. » Il leva une main et fit doucement glisser son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, essuyant le liquide carmin.

Quand Blaine entra en contact avec son sang une onde de choc parcouru Kurt, le faisant haleter. Au plus profond de lui, il sentit une sensation étrange et tourbillonnante, s'étirant, comme s'il existait des parties de lui-même longtemps fermées et qui voulaient à présent s'ouvrir au chasseur. Il saisit le poignet de Blaine pour repousser sa main loin de son visage, mais pour une raison incompréhensible Kurt s'agrippa à elle comme à une ancre dans la tempête. Sa confusion augmenta alors qu'il luttait pour donner un sens à ce qui se passait. « Comment pourrais-je être une sorcière ? » Murmura t-il, brisé, les mots déchirant son âme. Son grand-père avait raison : il était mauvais ? Était-ce pour cela que sa mère biologique l'avait abandonné ?

Le regard de Blaine quitta les lèvres de Kurt, et remonta le long de son visage pour le plonger dans ses yeux, brillant avec intensité. « Ma sorcière à présent. J'ai touché ton sang. Tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi, » souffla t-il d'une voix rauque et possessive.

Le cœur de Kurt martelait dans son torse. Les yeux de Blaine brûlaient en le dévisageant quand soudainement ils changèrent, l'intensité de son regard mordorée miroitait tel un miroir. Il arrivait à voir ses yeux bleus dans les siens, il sentait quelque chose qui les rapprochaient. Même s'il tenait son poignet, Blaine glissa à nouveau son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'insérer dans sa bouche. Pour la première fois, les voix dans sa tête se turent immédiatement. Le goût de la peau de Blaine brûlait la langue de Kurt et des images érotiques envahirent son esprit. Des larmes de reconnaissance jaillirent de ses yeux alors que ses paupières se fermèrent lentement tout en se balançant en avant, voulant… non, ayant _besoin _de se rapprocher.

Blaine retira son pouce de la bouche Kurt et se saisit de son menton en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Blaine ! » Cria une voix féminine à l'intérieur de la maison.

Un faible, menaçant grognement s'éleva de la poitrine de Blaine alors qu'il passait sa main sur la nuque de Kurt. Il retraça les lèvres de Kurt avec sa langue, dans un mouvement taquin et intime. Kurt se détendit et se pencha contre lui, ayant besoin de plus de contacts.

« Blaine ! » La voix était proche.

Blaine recula, ressemblant à un prédateur sur le point d'attaquer. Il regardait Kurt avec une faim profonde et possessive. Ce dernier sursauta certain d'avoir vu l'ombre d'un faucon, son faucon, dans le reflet des yeux de Blaine. Sa main eut un mouvement de recul quand sa mère les rejoignit. Il fixa le pouce qui avait essuyé le sang de la lèvre de Kurt. Le sang disparaissait, disparaissant dans sa peau.

Deirdre s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là, en les regardant avec horreur. « Blaine ! Tu as touché son sang ! Tu dois partir maintenant ! Éloigne-toi loin de lui, il va te détruire ! »

« Je ne peux pas. » Blaine gardait un regard intense sur Kurt.

Deirdre se précipita à côté du jeune homme. « Je l'emmène à l'intérieur. Il est blessé, il a besoin… »

« Ne te mets pas entre nous, » déclara Blaine dans un grondement.

Kurt sentait sa confusion et sa peur grandir. Comment pourrait-il détruire Blaine, ou n'importe qui d'autres, d'ailleurs ? Blaine était beaucoup plus susceptible de le détruire _lui_. Déjà, il le forçait à reconnaître une chose qu'il avait combattue pendant si longtemps. Même la mère de Blaine reconnaissait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, pensant qu'il nuirait d'une façon ou d'une autre à son fils.

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! » Protesta t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais ses paroles furent ignorées par Blaine et Deirdre qui s'affrontaient. « Nous avons besoin de lui pour brisé la malédiction de Sammy. » Déclara t-elle.

« Il le fera. » Répondit Blaine, son regard possessif dévisageant Kurt à nouveau.

Kurt sentit sa frustration bouillir dans sa poitrine. Rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait d'impact sur eux. Se souvenant qu'il possédait quelques capacités qui lui était propre, il baissa la voix et chuchota : « Je ne te suis d'aucune utilité. Laisse-moi partir. »

Blaine plissa les yeux et laissa échapper un rire sans humour. « N'essaye pas de me charmer avec ta voix. Ca ne fonctionnera pas. La seule chance que tu as de rester en vie est de faire exactement ce que je te dis. »

« Blaine… » Tenta nerveusement Deirdre.

« Maman, retourne à l'intérieur. _Maintenant_. » Coupa t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle baissa la tête et obéit. Blaine saisit Kurt par le bras et le tira.

« Non ! Ne me touche pas ! » Kurt traina les pieds, les ancrant au sol, essayant d'opposer toute la résistance dont il était capable. Il se maudit de ne pas s'être enfuit quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile de réfléchir quand Blaine était en train de le touché. Un élan de soulagement le submergea quand le chasseur relâcha son étreinte, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car Blaine le souleva facilement et pénétra dans la maison. Sans un mot, il le transporta jusque dans un vestibule transformé en chambre, ou Kurt y aperçu rapidement un grand lit ainsi qu'un coin informatique. Blaine entra dans l'immense salle de bain qui contenait une énorme douche de verre et un bain à remous de luxe.

Blaine porta Kurt dans une gigantesque buanderie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria celui-ci d'une voix mêlant peur et confusion.

« Te garder en vie. » Répondit froidement Blaine. Il leva la main contre un miroir accroché à l'arrière d'une armoire. Un panneau coulissant apparut silencieusement sur le côté, révélant une série d'escaliers. Blaine le traversa, le passage se refermant derrière eux, alors que les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches.

Le sang de Kurt se glaça alors que la terreur et la panique le parcouraient. Des visions de tortures et d'il ne-savait-quoi-encore lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il se débattait, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise d'acier de Blaine. Le chasseur resserra son étreinte, se déplaçant de sorte que les mains de Kurt se retrouvaient emprisonnées entre eux. « Whoa, doucement. Je vais pas te faire de mal. J'ai trop besoin de toi. »

Kurt était furieux et effrayé. Il avait eu une journée de merde, il vivait un enfer. Repenser aux deux hommes qui l'avaient attaqué, le blessant, lui faisait penser à Blaine qui l'avait menacé avec son couteau. Le couteau ! Il avait vu Blaine le ranger dans l'étui installé dans son dos. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa gorge se serra de terreur. _Non_. Il était un Hummel et merde, il n'allait pas mourir sans combattre. Kurt sentait l'énergie s'accumuler à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il se concentrait sur le couteau. L'énergie frémissait et tourbillonnait en une boule dans sa poitrine avant de s'échapper.

Blaine se figea dans le couloir, un regard surprit sur son visage. Son couteau glissa hors de son étui et tournoyait autour du chasseur. Sous le choc Kurt observait l'arme, les cheveux sur sa nuque le picotaient comme s'il existait une connexion entre lui et le couteau. Il réfléchit rapidement. Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était étroit. Blaine devrait le lâcher pour éviter le couteau. Seulement alors, il pourrait s'échapper.

Mais Blaine ne le lâchait pas. Il restait totalement immobile, regardant le couteau avec des yeux méfiants qui s'écarquillèrent quand l'arme se précipita vers lui. Il se baissa pour éviter la lame, mais elle frôla sa joue droite. Il grogna au léger impact.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la douleur percuta la pommette droite de Kurt, sa tête ayant un mouvement de recul sous la force de frappe.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que les larmes glissèrent le long de son visage. La douleur l'irradiait de l'intérieur comme une ondulation sur un étang, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors qu'une vague de nausée menaçait de le submerger.

« Putain de merde, qu'est ce que tu croyais qu'il se passerait ? » S'exclama Blaine, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir, faisant tressaillir Kurt. Blaine le souleva, rapprochant son corps du sien, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'enlacer. « Respire. Lentement maintenant. Ça va s'arrêter dans une minute. Respire par saccade, » dit-il doucement, presque affectueusement.

Kurt se força à obéir. _Inspire. Expire._ La douleur s'estompait finalement, et il pouvait réfléchir à nouveau. Que venait-il de se passer ? C'était lui qui venait de faire ça ? C'était lui qui avait fait léviter le couteau ? Mais le couteau avait blessé Blaine. Alors pourquoi, il avait la sensation que son visage venait de faire un round avec Floyd Mayweather ? Lentement, il leva le regard vers Blaine. La marque rouge qu'il arborait sur sa joue droite s'estompait sous ses yeux. La pensée que Blaine devait guérir rapidement lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, avant qu'il ne soit confus à nouveau. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Blaine souffla, son agacement étant visible. « Tu te laisses guider par tes émotions et ça t'as submergé. Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour essayer de me poignarder avec mon couteau. Tu as oublié le karma des sorcières ? Je l'ai à peine senti, mais tu l'as fait quand même et ça va te laisser un œil au beurre noir ! »

La douleur battait en un rythme sourd et régulier. « Pourquoi tu me hurles dessus ? Je suis celui qui vient d'être giflé par cette connerie de karma des sorcières, ou quel que soit le nom que tu lui donnes, » grogna Kurt.

Blaine le dévisagea une seconde et malgré lui un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. «Touché. » Mais son expression se durci brusquement et il pénétra dans une petite pièce comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il le déposa sur le sol carrelé, et sans un mot, il ramassa son couteau et le glissa dans son étui avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

« Commence. Avant de la transformée en un espace de travail pour toi, cette pièce était normalement un bar. Maman l'a approvisionné avec tout ce qu'elle pensait que tu pourrais avoir besoin, mais s'il te manque quelque chose, on te l'obtiendra. » Déclara Blaine du pas de la porte, sa silhouette imposante dissimulant l'embrasure.

Kurt examina le comptoir en granit, le l'évier et les armoires. Il était confus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de lui exactement ? « Je ne comprends pas. Commencer quoi ? »

Blaine serra les dents. « Arrête. Tu viens de démontrer tes pouvoirs de sorcière en essayant de me poignarder avec mon propre couteau. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. La malédiction tuera Sammy à la pleine lune. Commence. » Il se retourna et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kurt regarda autour de lui, sa joue droite le lancinait, essayant d'intégrer toutes ces informations. Les tiroirs étaient soigneusement étiquetés et contenaient des choses comme du sel, de l'encens, de l'argent et diverses herbes séchées. Il y avait des bougies dans différentes couleurs également. Un escabeau se trouvait à côté d'une pile de bols de mesure. Il remarqua un petit lit dans un coin et prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration. Cette pièce était sa prison, et il était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

* * *

Blaine arpentait sa chambre comme un animal en cage. Il avait un violent et pénible désir pour la sorcière. Rien n'avait de sens. La malédiction des chasseurs les poussaient à vouloir le sang des sorcières, non de vouloir coucher avec elles. La partie sexuelle de la malédiction augmentaient leur libido, pas ce mélange douloureux de besoin de le réclamer et de le posséder. Ayant besoin d'une distraction, il est allé à son ordinateur et l'alluma.

Le visage de Mike est apparu sur l'écran. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur Kurt Hummel ? » Interrogea Blaine. Les Warblers avaient la feuille que Damian avait donné à Blaine, et sur laquelle était indiqué où Kurt vivait, travaillait, faisait ses courses, ses relevés bancaires, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le traquer et retrouver sa trace.

Mike fronça les sourcils. « Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Blaine grogna, affirmatif. « Il est dans la pièce maintenant. Mais il prétend qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il est. » Blaine avait entendu le désespoir dans la voix de Kurt quand il niait être une sorcière. Il avait vu le choc et la terreur sur son visage devant la marque de Sammy. Bon sang, il avait _ressenti _ tout ça. Mais ensuite Kurt avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour essayer de le poignarder avec son propre couteau. Soit il était incroyablement stupide, ou il ignorait honnêtement ce qu'était le karma des sorcières. Mais quelle sorcière ne savait pas ça ?

Sur l'écran, Mike arqua un sourcil. « Tu ne pouvais pas sentir sa puissance ? »

Oh, ouais. Il l'avait senti. Il l'avait senti dans son sang, sucré et épicé. Il avait senti dans l'augmentation du grésillement quand il avait touché son sang. Il l'avait vu quand il avait essayé de le poignarder. Mais c'était la réaction de Blaine qui était si inhabituelle. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer Kurt. Non, il voulait baiser avec lui. Il voulait le déshabiller et le posséder. Même la douleur que Kurt ressentait le gênait. « Je l'ai senti. C'est vraiment une sorcière. Mais est ce qu'il le sait ? »

Il se tourna vers le second écran et inspira difficilement alors que tout le sang dans son cerveau se précipitait vers le sud. Kurt avait ôté sa chemise et se tenait au comptoir, dos à la caméra installée dans l'angle de la pièce. Il avait enlevé son bandage de fortune et avait un chiffon à la main, essayant de nettoyer le sang. Sa peau était pâle et argenté, tendu sur ses omoplates. Son jean était évidemment ouvert et pendait légèrement sur ses hanches, exposant une partie de son boxer. Il se crispait en arrière, tentant de tamponner sa blessure, ses muscles se contractant sous la douleur. Mais il y avait des herbes dans la salle, des choses qu'il pourrait utiliser pour soulager sa souffrance. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas... _putain_. Blaine commençait à le croire.

« Blaine. »

Il se força à détourner le regard de Kurt, et fixa Mike sur l'autre écran. « Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Voyons voir. Il y a quelques années, il était aux urgences pour une profonde coupure au cou. Il a eu une grave réaction allergique aux médicaments et a failli mourir. Rien d'autre depuis. L'acte de naissance indique que... Oh, merde. » Jura Mike.

« Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Kurt est adopté. Il a été élevé par un homme qui était père célibataire. Son père n'était pas allergique aux médicaments. » Lut Mike sur son ordinateur.

« Alors son père adoptif n'était pas une sorcière. » Le regard de Blaine glissa sur l'écran pour regarder Kurt. Ce dernier s'était retourné vers la caméra, se nettoyant frénétiquement avec un chiffon désormais ensanglanté. Son visage désespéré était grimaçant de douleur et de peur. Blaine remarqua le complexe collier argenté qu'il portait sur sa peau clair. Son torse était ferme avec des tétons roses pâles, son ventre et ses hanches étaient minces et définis. Blaine sentit son désir grimpé en flèche, nouant son estomac. Il croyait Kurt. « Il ne sait pas qu'il est une sorcière. Il ne saura pas comment briser une malédiction. Je suis totalement foutu. »

« Il peut encore le faire. On a le temps. Nous allons l'aider. » Déclara Mike.

Blaine secoua la tête. « Je dois le faire sortir d'ici. » Dit-il, le désespoir et l'envie rendant sa voix rauque.

Le ton de Mike était tranchant. « Si tu le fais, il est mort. J'ai piraté la base de données de la Junte, et il a été placé en tête de la liste noire. Ils veulent cette sorcière morte. »

Blaine se souvint des rogues qui en avaient eu après Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour attirer leur attention ? Pourquoi sont-ils après lui s'il ne sait même pas qu'il est une sorcière ? »

Mike étudia l'écran sur lequel il travaillait. « J'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il s'est fait inscrire sur un site de recherche pour parents biologiques. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça intéresserait les rogues. Pourtant quelque chose a bien attiré leur attention, et ils sont déterminés à le tuer. »

Un étrange sentiment de protection traversa Blaine. Tout ça pour une sorcière. Il ignora ce sentiment, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. « Rien de tout ça ne va résoudre mon problème. J'ai une sorcière qui n'a pas la moindre idée de comment briser une malédiction, et il reste sept jours avant la lune croissante. » Pour lutter contre une malédiction, une sorcière terre ne pouvait faire son sortilège qu'à cette phase de la lune. Après ça, pour supprimer la malédiction, il fallait tuer la sorcière noire à l'origine du sort. Et une fois que la pleine lune se lèverait, rien ne permettrait d'épargner Sammy si la malédiction n'avait pas été vaincue.

Mike se pencha en arrière et regarda directement dans la webcam. « Tu peux contrôler tes pulsions assez longtemps pour lui apprendre un sort ? Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, pas pour une puissante sorcière mâle. Et ce sera plus sûr que d'essayer de trouver une autre sorcière, surtout avec la Junte sur ton dos. »

Blaine rendit son regard à son ami, déglutissant avant de prendre la parole. « Non, j'ai touché son sang. »

Les yeux bruns de Mike s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Et il est encore vivant ? »

Blaine porta distraitement sa main sur son torse, touchant ce drôle de sentiment. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de garder les yeux sur Mike, de ne pas regarder l'écran qui montrait Kurt. « Oui. Mais il est en moi maintenant. » C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Il regarda Kurt à nouveau. Kurt qui essayait de nettoyer le sang sur sa chemise. Blaine pouvait voir ses larges épaules qui dessinaient sa taille étroite, la flexion de ses muscles pendant qu'il se déplaçait. « J'ai besoin de lui. » Dit sincèrement Blaine, d'une voix profonde.

Mike pinça pensivement les lèvres. « Tu peux coucher avec lui sans le tuer ? »

La sueur coulait le long du dos de Blaine. « J'en sais rien. » Parce qu'il voulait son sang aussi, il voulait tout de Kurt. Mais que faire s'il perdait le contrôle pendant l'acte et qu'il finissait par le taillader pour son sang ? Si ça arrivait, il ne serait pas en mesure d'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort.

Mike tapait rapidement sur son clavier. « Je vais trouver tout ce que je peux sur la manière de briser une malédiction. Mais de la façon dont je vois les choses, tu as quelques options tu peux envoyer ta mère faire face à la sorcière et rester loin de lui. »

Blaine savait que ça n'arriverait pas. « Ou ? »

« Nous savons déjà que coucher avec les mortels nous aide à contrôler nos pulsions. Il faut chercher à savoir si la même règle s'applique avec une sorcière. » Dit Mike en faisant défiler la page qu'il consultait sur son écran.

« Découvre tout ce que tu peux à ce sujet. Je vais m'occuper de garder la sorcière en vie. » Déclara Blaine, mettant fin à la connexion et se levant.

Il rôdait nerveusement dans sa chambre. Kurt était comme un aimant, une tentation constante à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Il passa par le panneau coulissant dans son placard jusqu'au niveau inférieur. Il avait pensé et construit cette maison pour que sa famille et ses amis puissent s'y cacher si jamais ils venaient à être attaqués. L'étage inférieur était composé de chambres meublées, de deux bureaux dont un pour lui, ainsi que d'un garage caché. Il existait aussi de tout un arsenal d'armes, en cas de besoin.

Il avait enfermé Kurt dans la pièce en face de son bureau, qui disposait d'une serrure conçue spécialement, où un verrou secondaire s'enclencherait si le premier était forcé, ainsi qu'un troisième verrou supplémentaire. Ca n'arrêterait pas une sorcière, mais ça la ralentirait certainement. Mais Kurt n'avait même pas essayé de l'ouvrir. Blaine leva la main et déverrouilla le mécanisme, ôtant la serrure et poussant la porte.

Kurt se retourna, tenant sa chemise mouillée devant sa poitrine nue. Il avait l'air si vulnérable que Blaine ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment de protection, combinée à une forte augmentation de son désir. _Il est à moi._ Son regard acéré se posa sur la cicatrice dans le cou de Kurt. C'était celle qui devait l'avoir envoyé aux urgences. Il combla rapidement la distance entre eux, inclinant du bout des doigts le menton de Kurt vers l'arrière. Les yeux bleus de Kurt brillèrent de crainte avant qu'il ne s'échappe de l'emprise de Blaine, reculant pour s'éloigner de lui.

Blaine ne le suivit pas. Il était déterminé à sauver Sammy, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Kurt, enfin pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que Kurt répète son geste, et ne souffre du karma des sorcières une fois encore.

« Du calme, je veux seulement voir ta cicatrice. » Il pressa doucement son pouce contre sa cicatrice et fut pris au dépourvu en ressentant sa chaleur. « Quand est ce que tu as été attaqué par un chasseur de sorcière ? »

Kurt le regarda avec colère. « Lâche-moi. »

Blaine réalisa que sa main avait agrippé possessivement le bras de Kurt. Son sang circulait, brûlant, juste assez pour être capable de respirer l'odeur de Kurt. Il voulait plus. Il lui fallut un effort incroyable pour lâcher son bras. Il inspira une fois de plus, ayant besoin que l'odeur alléchante vienne taquiner ses sens.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Kurt ferma un instant les yeux avant de dire quoi que ce soit. « J'avais seize ans. Je m'étais confronté contre un gars qui m'intimidait et, en quelque sorte, au cours de la confrontation, j'ai été blessé. »

Blaine sentait que Kurt ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans l'histoire qu'il ne disait pas. « Tu as été blessé à cause du karma des sorcières. Comme ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu as probablement utilisé tes pouvoirs pour poignarder le chasseur avec son propre couteau. Quand un acte violent est fait intentionnellement avec la magie, le karma des sorcières ricoche et frappe la sorcière responsable avec trois fois plus de force. » Il regarda attentivement Kurt. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais exactement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. »

Kurt recula et frotta ses mains le long de ses bras avant de les croiser sur sa poitrine en un geste protecteur, tenant toujours sa chemise contre lui. « Personne ne m'a cru. Il avait agi bizarrement avec moi pendant des semaines, me poussant contre les casiers, en étant vraiment agressif. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que j'étais gay. Un jour, j'en ai finalement eu mare et je l'ai suivi dans les vestiaires. Nous étions seuls. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas réfléchis. J'ai lui ai crié dessus, en lui disant qu'il était insignifiant et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire au fait que j'étais gay, comme je ne pouvais rien faire au fait qu'il n'était qu'un ignare. Et puis soudain, il m'a embrassé. »

Blaine se tendit et vit rouge quand une jalouse, et possessive rage le traversa comme un courant électrique. Mais Kurt n'en avait pas encore fini avec son histoire.

« Je l'ai repoussé. C'était mal, tout ça. C'était mon premier baiser, mon premier avec un autre gars, et il m'a été volé juste comme ça. Et soudain, il m'a plauqué contre les casiers avec un couteau sous ma gorge, disant qu'il allait me tuer. Et je devais résister. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. L'énergie s'est juste emmagasinée et elle s'est déversée. Il a saisit le couteau et la planté dans mon cou, c'était à peine une entaille. Et la prochaine chose dont je me souviens; c'est que mon cou s'était ouvert. Il y avait tellement de sang et j'avais si mal. J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir. »

Blaine était furieux. Kurt avait seize ans ! A quoi les sorcières pensaient en le faisant adopter par un mortel ? Il avait réussi à survivre à un chasseur, un jeune avec peu d'expérience, et puis il avait été presque tué par le personnel de l'hôpital quand ils lui avaient donné des médicaments contre la douleur. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec le chasseur après ? »

« Mon demi-frère. Du moins, il l'aurait été dans d'autres circonstances. Notre ami Quinn m'a vu suivre le gars dans les vestiaires et elle est allée le chercher. Il est venu et a vu ce qui se passait et l'a brusquement éloigné de moi. Quinn est arrivé avec l'entraîneur des cheerleader pour constater la situation. » Raconta Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce que le chasseur a fait après ça ? » Demanda Blaine.

« C'est difficile de vraiment s'en rappeler », déclara Kurt avec un froncement de sourcils. « Il semblait réellement horrifié et tellement choqué, presque comme s'il sortait de transe. »

Il frissonna aux souvenirs qui se rejouaient dans son esprit, faisant face à l'effrayante vérité qu'il avait longtemps cherché à ignorer.

« Bloodlust. Il a perdu le contrôle, mais il n'était pas un rogue, sinon tu serais mort. » Expliqua Blaine d'un ton neutre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par bloodlust? » Demanda t-il, d'une voix faible et vulnérable.

Blaine sentait que son besoin de le toucher se renforçait à chacune de ses respirations. Il avait l'air trop sexy, même en tenant sa chemise humide et ensanglantée contre lui. Blaine s'empara du col de son t-shirt et le tira par dessus sa tête pour l'enlever. Il le tendit à Kurt.

« Tiens. Mets ça et je t'expliquerai. »

Kurt lui adressa un regard méfiant et posa sa chemise humide sur le comptoir avant d'enfiler le t-shirt. Blaine retint son souffle. Pendant une brève seconde, il aperçut la poitrine nue de Kurt avec rien d'autre que le collier en argent sur sa peau, contrastant contre la faible lueur qui se dégageait des sorcières. Une lueur invisible aux yeux des mortels et indétectable sur les photographies ou les caméras. L'éclat de la majorité des sorcières était doré, mais celui de Kurt était argenté. Il possédait une fine trainée de poils sur son torse, serpentant sous son nombril et disparaissant sous la ceinture de son jean. Ses tétons roses avaient durci à cause de sa chemise humide et de l'air froid. Il était encore plus attractif en personne, Blaine en eut l'eau à la bouche et son sexe tressauta dans son pantalon. Il serra les poings pour ne pas le toucher.

Sammy. Le sort. Kurt était là pour faire le sort. Blaine ne devait pas l'oublier. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout s'il prenait en compte sa tension sexuelle.

Kurt essaya d'ignorer l'agréable chaleur qui se dégageait du t-shirt qu'il portait. « Je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je veux juste revenir à ma vie. Ma famille et mes amis vont être inquiets. » Ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsque Blaine secoua la tête.

« Impossible. Tu seras mort dans la journée si je te laisse partir. Les hommes qui t'ont attaqué ce soir ? C'étaient des chasseurs de sorcières. »

Kurt arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux dire comme toi ? Tu chasses les sorcières ? »

Blaine avait besoin de lui faire comprendre. « Non, pas comme moi. Pas encore, du moins. A cause des sorcières, les chasseurs sont maudits et ont besoin de réclamés leur sang. Si nous cédons à ce besoin, nous perdons notre âme. Nous devenons des rogues. Les rogues ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de tuer des sorcières, se satisfaisant de la puissance de leur sang. C'est comme une drogue, ils ont besoin de ça. Et maintenant qu'ils t'ont trouvé, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter. »

« Mais je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière ! » Protesta Kurt.

« Ils le savent. Ils t'ont trouvé et viennent de te placer en tête de leur liste noire. Les chasseurs de ce soir étaient juste les premiers. Il y en aura d'autres et ils continueront à venir. Ils tueront toutes personnes se trouvant sur leur chemin. Famille, amis, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils veulent ton sang. » Déclara Blaine en essayant de faire comprendre à Kurt la gravité de la situation. « Je suis la seule chance que tu as de resté en vie. Tu aides ma sœur et je te protégerai d'eux. » Il réprima une nouvelle vague de désir et de convoitise. C'était douloureux, l'envie de Kurt et l'envie de sexe, de son sang, de son essence.

Le regard de Kurt était méfiant. « Tu es l'un d'entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de me tuer ? »

Blaine était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Le désir le tenait littéralement par les couilles et ses pulsions hurlaient pour son sang. La sueur perlait le long de son torse.

« Sexe. Je veux te baiser plus que je ne veux te tuer. » Blaine savait qu'il devait sortir de là avant qu'il ne perde complètement le contrôle. Kurt était blessé, il souffrait, et il devait se soigner. Pas question qu'il puisse prendre le risque de coucher avec lui alors qu'il était couvert de sang. Le sang enflammerait ses pulsions jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le tuer pour en avoir encore plus. Blaine le savait, et pourtant chacun de ses nerfs lui criaient de prendre Kurt maintenant. De lui arracher ces jeans moulant, de le pencher sur la surface la plus proche et de plonger en lui. De le serrer contre lui alors qu'il serait en train de le baiser encore, encore et encore, le possédant et le faisant sien et uniquement sien.

Le visage de Kurt rougit de colère. « C'est ta solution ? Te laisser me baiser pour que tu ne me tues pas ? Je ne coucherais pas avec toi ! Tu ne me forceras pas. »

La patience de Blaine allait bientôt céder. Sa virilité était douloureusement dure et comprimée dans son jean, ses testicules le faisaient souffrir. Sa peau brûlait comme s'il était en feu.

« J'ai jamais forcé un gars avant, et je suis sûr que je n'aurai pas à te forcé. N'est ce pas, Kurt ? » Il s'approcha de Kurt, pouvant ressentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son éclat de sorcière. Il n'osa pas le toucher.

Kurt prit une inspiration. « Pourquoi je me sens étrange ? Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire ? »

« Phéromones. Les chasseurs attirent leurs partenaires sexuels avec des phéromones. Mais là c'est différent. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai touché ton sang. » La transpiration créée par le besoin et le désir perlait sur son torse, le chatouillant lorsqu'ils glissaient le long de sa peau.

Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un mouvement protecteur et détourna les yeux. « Ou peut-être que tu es un con arrogant qui utilise des méthodes peu recommandables pour avoir des mecs à ses pieds. »

Blaine cligna des yeux avec surprise. Personne ne lui avait jamais résisté comme ça, ne l'avait jamais défié comme ça. Cela l'excita, enflammant son sang, désirant Kurt avec plus de force. Il était temps de sortir de là. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte avec l'intention de partir, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

L'halètement de Kurt l'arrêta dans son élan. « Un faucon. C'est un faucon. »

_Son tatouage._ « Oui. » Blaine resta là ou il était, se disant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir. Il se raidit quand Kurt s'approcha de lui, sa voix douce l'enveloppant et caressant sa peau. « Il a l'air si réel. Presque comme si je pouvais sentir ses plumes. »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, mais il était trop tard. Il sentit les doigts de Kurt effleurer légèrement son épaule droite, là où débutait le bout des ailes de son tatouage. Les ailes de l'oiseau se dressaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à atterrir, couvrant la majorité de son dos. Kurt traça les ailes, descendant jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans de Blaine, le toucher délicat envoyant une pulsion brûlante directement à sa queue. Puis, soudain, le contact disparu. Blaine le regretta immédiatement.

« C'est de la peau. Pas des plumes. » Murmura doucement Kurt.

Blaine se retourna pour faire face à Kurt. La vue du t-shirt qu'il portait un peu plus tôt et qui était maintenant contre la peau luisante de Kurt lui faisait ressentir un sentiment primal de satisfaction, ses mains le démangeant de le toucher et de le réclamer. Avant même qu'il puisse y penser, un bras s'enroula autour de la taille de Kurt et l'attira contre lui de sorte que leurs visages se touchaient presque.

« Tu me charries, sorcière ? » Dit-il, sa voix résonnant dans un grondement sourd.

« Lâche-moi, ou je vais… » Commença Kurt.

Blaine l'embrassa, coupant sa menace, revendiquant sa bouche, traçant ses lèvres avec sa langue. L'électricité statique crépitait dans la pièce en de légères explosions, manifestation des pouvoirs incontrôlés de Kurt. Ceux-ci se ruèrent contre la peau de Blaine, allant directement à sa verge, le rendant incroyablement plus dur, et le poussant dans une excitation douloureuse. Il empoigna l'arrière de la tête de Kurt, donnant un angle qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche, sentant la chaleur de ses mains quand ils se saisirent de ses épaules lorsqu'il s'éloigna de ses lèvres.

Blaine fit glisser sa langue contre Kurt qui gémit de plaisir. Sa bouche était brûlante et il avait si bon goût. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, même au travers du t-shirt. Le corps de Kurt lui parlait. Il pouvait sentir son désir, l'odeur d'une impétueuse épice qui les enveloppait. Il glissa sa main le long de la cuisse de Kurt jusque sous son genou qu'il agrippa, le soulevant au dessus de sa hanche afin de rapprocher leurs verges. Il l'attira durement, s'appuyant contre la fermeture éclair de son jean, et se frottant contre lui.

Blaine sentait que Kurt était dur et suppliant. Kurt le désirait autant qu'il désirait Kurt. Quoique ce soit entre eux, c'était puissant. Il l'embrassa plus durement.

Kurt tressaillit et sursauta, effrayé par son désir violent. Blaine recula sa bouche de celle de Kurt, et vit le sang qui jaillissait de sa lèvre.

_« Merde. »_ Blaine se maudit.

Il avait déchiré la nouvelle peau et Kurt saignait une fois de plus. L'odeur était enivrante, mais il se sentait malade. Il n'avait jamais blessé les mecs avec lesquels il couchait, jamais. Il était toujours prudent. Brusquement, il lâcha Kurt et recula. Il respira profondément, l'air était chargé de l'odeur épicé de son sang.

« Je dois sortir d'ici. » Murmura t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

« Attends ! » Appela Kurt.

Blaine ne pouvait pas attendre, il devait sortir d'ici. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Je ne veux pas être enfermé ! » La panique dans la voix de Kurt stoppa Blaine qui se retourna pour le dévisager. Ce fut une erreur. Kurt semblait à la fois si vulnérable et si désirable.

Blaine tenta de garder une voix calme. « Tu es parfaitement en sécurité ici. Je t'aiderais autant que je peux pour briser la malédiction. »

Kurt fit un pas vers la porte. « Ne m'enferme pas. S'il te plaît. »

Blaine pouvait sentir sa peur, un parfum douceâtre qu'il détesta venant de lui. Mais pour la sécurité de Kurt, il devait s'éloigner de lui. Ignorant résolument sa peur palpable, il déclara : « Tu seras très bien ici. » Il ferma la porte et enclencha le verrou.

Il y eut un bruit sourd comme si quelque chose venait de frapper et de se briser contre la porte. « Espèce de salaud ! »

* * *

Quand Blaine ferma et verrouilla la porte, Kurt jeta la première chose qu'il lui passa sous la main un petit pot de poterie. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir en granit et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il y trouva davantage de bougies de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, ainsi que des bols et des serviettes. Un mini frigo y était intégré, remplit de bouteilles d'eau et de différentes huiles. Mais rien qui ne puisse l'aider à s'échapper.

Il marcha vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, découvrant une petite salle de bains. Il y avait des serviettes, du savon, du shampooing, une brosse à dents et du dentifrice, et quelques autres articles de toilette. Mais toujours rien qui puisse lui être utile.

De retour dans la chambre, il remarqua contre le mur près du lit, un petit bureau sur lequel se trouvait du papier et des crayons, mais rien d'autre. Absolument rien qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper ou les forcer à le laisser partir. Mais il devait sortir d'ici. Tina serait folle d'inquiétude, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Finn serait inquiet et en colère. Kurt voulait aider la fillette, vraiment il le voulait, mais il n'avait jamais été en mesure de contrôler ce qui était à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie à essayer de le contenir. Non pas que ça lui faisait plaisir. Les gens pensaient qu'il était un monstre. Son grand-père ne l'avait pas accepté. Et à présent, il se retrouvait dans un véritable merdier.

Mais pouvait-il laisser cette petite fille ? Le visage de Sammy apparu dans un coin de son cerveau, son affreuse marque de la mort sur son front. Il frotta sa main sur son visage et grimaça en touchant sa joue endolorie. Une douleur reçue du karma des sorcières.

Une sorcière. Il devait se faire une raison, ne pouvant plus ignorer ou refuser ce fait désormais. Malgré toutes ces nombreuses années à être dans le dénie. Quand il avait touché le faucon de Blaine, il avait pu sentir ce qu'il était et ce que la malédiction lui faisait endurer.

Mais merde, il n'allait pas rester enfermé !

Il étudia la porte. Il y avait une sorte de protection noire au centre d'une plaque de métal. Etait-ce une espèce de capteur ou d'un système de verrouillage à empreinte digitale ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait la débloquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout valait mieux que de rester enfermé dans la chambre. Sa respiration commençait à se saccader et il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur lui. Il devait rester en colère pour se raccrocher à se sentiment. Mais quand il se retourna vers la porte, il sentit la sensation familière d'étouffement qui comprimait sa poitrine. La sensation d'être enfermé à l'écart du monde. Il frissonna, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. _Laissez-moi sortir !_ pensa t-il désespérément, sentant une vague d'énergie qui se mouvait en lui.

Est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre un clic ? Il se précipita à la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais elle était toujours verrouillée. Il était enfermé dans une pièce. Un donjon dans un sous sol. La panique le saisit, il haletait de plus en plus, son cœur battant la chamade. Les souvenirs d'être enfermé dans un petit endroit sombre remontaient à la surface. Il gémit doucement, les yeux dardés, les pupilles dilatées par la peur. Il saisit un grand tabouret en métal sous le comptoir et l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'abattre sur le verrou. Un bruit assourdissait se répercuta dans la pièce. Il essaya à nouveau de s'acharner sur la serrure, mais elle tenait bon. Il était toujours enfermé.

_Pas moyen, putain._

Il ramassa le tabouret et frappa le verrou encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la douleur se propage dans ses bras.

Il laissa tomber le tabouret, fixant la serrure malmenée mais toujours enclenchée. Il haletait, luttant contre sa claustrophobie. Enfant, quand il avait peur, son faucon apparaissait et enveloppait ses ailes autour de lui, le faisant se sentir en sécurité. Mais il n'y avait pas faucon ici, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Le sentiment d'être enfermé lui donnant la sensation que des doigts glacés s'enroulaient autour de sa gorge et de sa poitrine, le serrant. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il ramassa le tabouret une nouvelle fois. Oublier la serrure, il allait cogner cette putain de porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise et qu'il puisse en sortir. Il le souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

« Kurt ! » Hurla la voix d'une femme à travers la porte. « Stop ! S'il te plaît arrête. J'ouvre la porte. »

Kurt recula mais garda son emprise sur le tabouret. Il pourrait peut-être assommer la personne et s'enfuir ?

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Deirdre et Sammy qui se dissimulait derrière elle. Kurt abaissa le tabouret. Il ne pouvait pas frapper une femme, et sûrement pas devant son enfant. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de blesser la fillette.

« Viens. » Déclara Deirdre. Elle lui tendit la main encourageante. « Il y a une cuisine dans le couloir. Nous allons faire un peu de thé. »

Kurt la dévisagea étrangement. Etait-ce une sorte de pièce ? « Où est ce qu'il est ? »

« Blaine n'est pas là. » Deirdre entra dans la pièce et lui offrit à nouveau sa main. Elle regarda son visage strié de larmes et s'empara de son poignet. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient sincères avec une lueur de culpabilité. « Je t'ai vu sur les caméras, mais je ne suis pas arrivée à temps. Ta main est enflée. Viens, on va y mettre un peu de glace. »

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


End file.
